Blood is Thicker than Water
by animefanqd
Summary: Summary: Through out his life Naruto was always looked down upon and punished for the mistakes of others. After a traumatic experience he finds himself obtaining a power belonging to the Uchiha clan. Wielding the power of the sharingan Naruto transforms the world from the inside out. Narutoxfemsasuke MangekyosharinganNaruto Darkstory DarkNaruto Rated M for Heavy Torture and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Blood is thicker than water**

Summary: Through out his life Naruto was always looked down upon and punished for the mistakes of others. After a traumatic experience he finds himself obtaining a power belonging to the Uchiha clan. Wielding the power of the sharingan Naruto transforms the world from the inside out. Narutoxfemsasuke.

AN: So I got the idea for this story after reading a few dark Naruto fics, and decided to write one myself. Naruto will not be evil maybe a little but not completely. This story will somewhat follow the canon but not completely. Also Kushina will not be his mother and Uchiha OC will be. Also I have decided to make Naruto part of the Uchiha clan. But Naruto will change a lot throughout the story, and there will be some torture and lemons.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves, the very first village. The village that began the coming on the other villages, the sand, the cloud, the mist and the stone. The elemental nations. Branching off many more smaller villages were than created, however our story begins in the center of Konoha.<p>

A blonde haired boy swerved through the crowds of pedestrians only to receive harsh glares directed towards his back. This boy was none other than 5-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. On looks watched as he hurried through the swarms of people turning ever so often, making sharp turns here and there. Looking through the gaps he saw an alley way. Making his was there he turned his head around only to see a group of people hot on his trail. The tears continued to fall from his crystal blue eyes. Turning back quickly, but not quickly enough to notice the hefty man standing in his way. Colliding with the man the boy fell to the ground with a thud.

The large man turned around wondering what had hit him. Looking down he saw a small boy sitting on down. "Hey kid watch whe-

The man was cut off when he noticed who the boy was. His eyes quickly filled with hate while his fists clenched. "You."

Naruto gulped as the man took a step forward. His arm shot out grabbing Naruto by the color of his shirt lifting him off the ground.

Gasping as he was slammed against the wall of the alley Naruto looked around, he was surrounded by a group of ten men. Seven of them wearing jounin vests.

The man pushed onto Naruto's neck making him gasp for air. His small hands grabbed onto the opposing arm.

"You monster." The arm pushed harder.

"We're gonna kill you."

"You'll burn in hell."

Naruto coughed a wad of blood and spit as a fist slammed into his thin stomach then clenched his eyes shut as he was dropped onto the ground.

"Please stop." He whispered out, blood spewing down his chin and onto the ground below him.

Another man stepped forward this time he was dressed in the all too familiar ninja uniform making Naruto cringe.

"What was that?" The man bent forward his eye brows narrowed and hand shook in rage.

"Please stop." Naruto whispered again looking into the eyes of the opposeers. His eyes widened as his head was jerked up and a sharp pain coming from his stomach. "I'll stop when you're dead." The ninja growled pulling the kunai from Naruto's stomach and plunging it back in.

His eyes shut trying to friend somewhere better than this, anywhere was better than this.

Minutes felt like centuries as weapons were stabbed and ripped out from his body.

The pain slowly began to fade making Naruto open his blood shot eyes. He could see blood, his blood splashed against the walls of the surrounding buildings. His eyes drifted up to the figures moving to each one then focusing on a particular one. He was a tall slim man, looking to be around twenty-two but Naruto's main focus was the sword he held in his hands which was directed right at him.

'_Why is it always me? What did I ever do?' _Naruto thought to himself as the tears began to fall once again. _'Sure I pull pranks sometimes but I never hurt anybody.' _His eyes traveled down the blade and it began to move down towards him, slicing the air.

'_Someone please help me.' _Naruto silently prayed to himself. Waiting for the final blow Naruto clenched his eyes closed.

After a few moments the blade never came. Opening his eyes Naruto looked up to the see the man's eye widened. "What?" The man spoke his eyes frantically moving around his body. "I can't control my-

He was cut off when his body collapsed onto the ground his lifeless face landing next to Naruto who tried to move but grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Truly disgusting."

The other men looked from the dead body of their partner to see a lone figure crouched above the alley. Each man grabbed a weapon glaring daggers towards the figure.

"We are just taking care of things you should leave, now." One of the ninja spoke looking back to Naruto.

"Sorry no can do." The figure spoke then disappearing making Naruto and his abusers' eyes widen. In a flash the men were cut down one by one. If one tried to make an escape they we killed more painfully than the others.

The figure flicked the blood off his own sword and slowly turned to Naruto who was doing his best to hide. "Hey it's okay, I'm here to save you." The figure stepped out of the shadows to relive a black haired boy who looked to be fourteen. His was average hide and an ANBU vest strapped to his chest. His eyes glowing red while three comma like mark circled around the pupil. He slowly walked towards Naruto and bent down infront of him.

"Hi my name's Shisui." The now identified boy spoke with a knowing smile. Naruto looked into his eyes as they faded into black. The boy held out his hand.

Naruto looked to the hand and back to the boy who smiled again. Cautiously Naruto tried to grab the hand but stopped when the pain made its way back to his stomach, which luckily stopped bleeding. Shisui's eyes widened and scratched the back of his head. "Oh sorry." Naruto looked up from his stomach to Shisui.

Standing up Shisui picked Naruto up and vanished.

* * *

><p>Naruto peeked his eyes opened, he could see the familiar white walls of the hospital. Shisui walked forward to the reception desk and to the women who sat behind the desk.<p>

"Hello, I would like you to treat this child please." Shisui spoke calmly. The women raised her help from the papers in front of her. She looked at the teenager then to the boy in his arms and nodded. Standing from her seat she called for a room and doctor. Naruto's eye brows furrowed, that isn't their usual response.

Shisui smiled down at him, his sharingan activated once again.

After walking into hospital room Shisui carefully laid Naruto down in the bed as the doctor grabbed a few bandages and began to wrap Naruto's waist. Grunting at the pain and tightness Naruto looked to Shisui who gave him a smile of confidence.

'_Why do I feel so safe with him, I don't know anything about him?' _Naruto thought to himself.

After the gauze was applied the doctor made his leave. Moments later the door opened again. There stood Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage with a blank face.

"Jiji." Naruto called out a small gleam in his eyes when he saw his surrogate grandfather. Hiruzen smiled down at Naruto. "Shisui, what happened?"

Shisui bowed. "A group of ninja and villagers attacked him again." Making sure to make his point with the word 'again'. "What happened to them?" Hiruzen asked looking to Shisui. "I delt with them."

"Naruto I'll be right back I need to speak with Shisui alone." With that the two walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Hokage-sama we can't let this keep happening, you need to do something." Shisui spoke firmly making Hiruzen sigh. "I know you want to protect him Shisui, but there isn't anything I can do without his identity coming out, which will make him in even more of a danger."

Shisui bit his lip to keep his self at bay. "Please let he adopt him Hokage-sama, he needs someone to protect him." The young Uchiha pleaded.

"We've gone through this before Shisui, both you and Kakashi have tried to adopt Naruto before, the elders will not allow it." Hiruzen spoke sadly. He wanted more than anything for Naruto to belong to a family. However with the council preventing such an act, much to his displeasure the best he could do was have his most trusted ANBU watch over him.

"Please, Hokage-sama." Shisui pegged. "I know you want him to be protected, im the one who will protect him I promise, just give me a chance-

Shisui was cut off when a wad of papers we put against his chest. Looking down he grabbed the handful of papers.

"Fine, I'll do whatever it takes, just fill out those papers." Hiruzen spoke. Shisui's eyes widen as he grabbed the pen from Hiruzen's hands and filled the paper work.

"Now I'll be going I have paper work to finish." The aging man spoke with a sigh and began to walk away only to stop at the end of the hall. "I want you to tell him about 'it'." With that he left.

Inside the room Naruto sat against the back frame of the rather uncomfortable hospital bed. His eyes wondering around the room taking in every detail. Hearing the door open his eyes focused on the person.

Shisui walked into the room and gave Naruto the same warm smile as he had before. The blonde haired boy's eye brows furrowed and his lower lip began to stick out forming an adorable pout, according to Shisui.

"What did Jiji want?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing really." Shisui spoke being very nonchalant. His hand scratched the back of his head as he took a seat next to Naruto who moved over avoiding the weight of the teenager.

Shisui's smile fell as he looked to the blonde whose smile had also fallen. "What's the matter Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto clenched his small fists and looked down to the blanket as it crushed under the pressure. "Why does everyone hate me to much?" Naruto asked looking up to Shisui his eyes becoming glassy. Shisui sighed his eyes down cast to his hands. "What do you know about the Nine Tails attack that happened five years ago?" He asked cautiously.

"The Fourth Hokage killed him and saved the village." Naruto spoke calmly.

"That is true but the Nine Tails cannot be killed. Despite being as strong as he was the Yondaime was still a human, no human can kill a tailed beast." Shisui continued until Naruto interrupted him. "Than how did he do it?"

Shisui's sweat dropped at the childish behavior. "The only way to get rid of a tailed beast is to seal them away. Seal them into another human." He spoke.

Naruto looked back down to his hands. "It's me isn't it?"

Shisui's frowned. "Naruto, I'm so sorry-

"WHY ME?!" Naruto shouted finally raising his head to look Shisui in the eyes, whose own eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Naruto's once baby blue eyes have now taken to a blood red color similar to Shisui's own pair of eyes. Though Naruto had a single tomoe around each pupil.

'_The sharingan.'_

Shisui put his hand on Naruto's shoulder giving a silent signal for him to calm down. "Naruto, you were chosen because the fourth Hokage believed in you." Naruto's sharingan eyes widened at the words. "He believed in me?" Shisui smiled looking down to the younger boy. "Completely."

"But then why does everyone hate me and leave me?"

Shisui hated the fact that others would hurt this child, they were fools, and arrogant bastards who took their anger out on a child because they didn't do shit when the real problem was around. "Well they're stupid, just forget about them alright?" The black haired boy spoke with an eye smile.

"What about you, are you gonna leave me too?" Naruto asked with a small pout.

Shisui smiled moving his hand off Naruto's shoulder and onto his head, ruffling his spikey blonde hair much to Naruto's displeasure. "Nope, you're stuck me." He spoke pulled a paper from his pocket and showing Naruto.

_Name: Naruto Uchiha_

_Age: 5_

_Birthdate: October 10_

_Family: Shisui Uchiha (Brother)_

Unknown to Naruto his sharingan faded back to his normal blue color. Tears began to slowly well in his eyes, the water dripping down to his hands which were still clenched around the blanket, they began to release the blanket. Naruto looked down as he felt the tears fall onto his hands. "What's the matter?" He heard Shisui ask.

Shisui watched as Naruto's head shot up. He didn't have time to register when he felt a small body thrown onto his own. Looking down he saw Naruto wrapped around his body, Arms holding his neck while his legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. "Thank you Ni-san." Naruto practically yelled out.

Shisui smiled brightly. "You're welcome."

Pulling Naruto off of him, which was a lot harder than you would think. Shisui put him on the floor and bent down to look at him eye to eye. Raising his arm and poked Naruto lightly in the forehead, a simple of affection he had seen him best friend, Itachi do many times before.

Stumbling back slightly Naruto pouted rubbing his forehead. Looking up he was Shisui smiling brightly at him to which he returned, forgetting about the "pain" on his forehead.

"Now how about we go home?" Naruto's brother asked to receive an eager nod from him. Picking his younger brother up he slung him over his shoulder careful not to hurt his wound. Putting his arms under his legs Shisui held Naruto on his back and disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>The brother appeared outside of a rather large house, the white and red Uchiha fan hung proudly over the door.<p>

Looking back to Naruto, Shisui smiled and walked into the house.

"Wow." Naruto spoke as they walked into the house. The floor was covered in dark hardwood floor while the walls and ceiling were a light cream color. Windows covered a decent amount of the house, letting the afternoon light travel around. Setting Naruto down Shisui took his shoes off then dropping his ANBU uniform and tanto on a small table next to the door. Smiling down at Naruto who was still looking around the entranceway of the house. Grabbing Naruto's hand Shisui gave him a tour of their house, showing him the kitchen, family room, dining room, office and bathrooms.

They were now walking up the stairs to the second level of the house. Standing at the top Naruto could see a long hallway with many doors. Pulling Naruto lightly Shisui walked to the third door on the right and slowly opened it. Naruto looked around the room, there was a large bed in the center as well as a small desk, a dresser and bathroom.

"This is your bedroom, mine is the one across the hall you can come by anytime, but right now I have one last thing to show you." With that Shisui out a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two vanished, reappearing at the back of the house.

The back yard was covered in bright green grass, while a small pond lay on the far left side. On the right was a tall tree with a swing attached to a branch. But the center of attention was the building at the back of the yard. Without speaking Shisui walked over unlocking the door and turning on the lights to reveal a large training room. Weapons were shown around the far side of the room, while targets were posted on the opposite wall. "This is where we will be training most of the time, I'll teach you everything I know, so when you start the academy next year you'll be the best." Shisui spoke with a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruto and Shisui sat on the back porch admiring the night sky. Sitting with their backs turned from the house, an Uchiha fan showed on both of their shirts. While Shisui was dressed in black pants and a black high collared shirt, Naruto was dressed in a grey high collared shirt and white shorts. Naruto mimicking his brothers posture sitting with his legs folder under him, stealing a glance from his brother every once in a while, until Shisui broke the silence. "Let's get to bed, it's getting pretty late."<p>

Naruto nodded and followed his brother into the house.

Laying down in his bed Naruto closed his eyes a smile making its way across his face.

'_I finally have a family.'_

* * *

><p>(Time Skip: 6 months)<p>

It had been six months since Naruto had been adopted by Shisui. These six months were some of the best of his life, while it did take some getting used to we quickly adapted to the change. He also found out more about his brother, he was calm, cool and collected. He was introduced to many of the Uchiha clan members and had become close with many of them, surprisingly only a select few hated him. He was also introduced to Itachi, his brother's closeted friend, who was a prodigy of the Uchiha clan along with his brother. At the age of ten he was already a jounin. Nowadays Naruto spent most of his time in the Uchiha district, playing with some other the other children. Shisui and Itachi had told him about Itachi's younger sister named Sasuki, though they never met before he heard a lot about her from Itachi.

Shisui and Itachi had also begun Naruto's training. Teaching him about chakra, as well as the basics like water walking, tree climbing and leaf balancing. To which Naruto had discovered to be difficult since he was a jinchuriki, who had enormous chakra reserves.

But today Shisui and Itachi had promised to teach him his first real jutsu. Currently Naruto was waiting for his brother to arrive. Next to him stood Itachi wearing his usual emotionless face. "Itachi-ni, when is Ni-san gonna get here?"

Itachi turned his head to look at Naruto who had crossed both his arms and was glaring at no one unparticular. He hated when his brother was late.

"Be patient Naruto-kun he should be here soon." Itachi spoke calmly hiding a smile at the boy.

Seconds later Shisui appeared scratching his head. "Sorry I'm late." He spoke looking between his little brother and Itachi whose sweat dropped. "Let's just get stated Shisui."

Shisui sighed and looked down to Naruto. It was time to tell him about his sharingan.

After adopting Naruto, Shisui had told Itachi about Naruto awakening his sharingan. The pair decided to keep it a secret from everyone, including Naruto up until they started his training. Itachi looked to Shisui and gave a firm nod signally them to begin.

"Naruto, I want you to push chakra into your eyes." Itachi spoke setting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Furrowing his eyes brows Naruto obeyed and closed his eyes, focusing chakra into his eyes. He slowly opened them revealing a single tomoe in the left and two in the right.

'_They seemed to mature without him even using them, it must have been from the kyuubi._' Shisui thought to himself thinking back to when he first saw Naruto's sharingan. Naruto slightly jumped back and rubbed his eyes. "Ni-san why does everything look so different?"

"Naruto, what do you see?" Itachi spoke.

Naruto removed his hands and squinted his eyes looking around the field. "I can see chakra and everything is slowing down a little bit." Shisui and Itachi most responded with a knowing smile. Both teens activated their own fully matured sharingan.

"Naruto, this is the sharingan." Shisui spoke looking Naruto in the eyes. Grabbing his tanto from his back Shisui moved it in front of Naruto's eyes making him look at his own eyes. Naruto saw his own eyes had become similar to Shisui and Itachi's. _'The sharingan.'_

"So does this mean I really am an Uchiha?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off of his own.

"Yes."

.

Naruto stood next to Shisui and in front of Itachi as the trio stood at the end of the dock that sat above the water of the river that flowed through Konoha.

"Let's try again Naruto." Shisui spoke looking to his brother who had bandages wrapped around his hands and a few band aids covering his face. They had been out here for two hours practicing fire jutsus, well practice for Naruto as Itachi and Shisui have already mastered most of the fire jutsus.

Naruto nodded. _'Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.'_ Taking a deep breathe, making his chest puff out Naruto slammed his hands together and blew air from his lungs making a small amount of fire come from his mouth. The fire began to morph into a small ball making Naruto's eyes light up. However the fire soon extinguished its self. Making Naruto slump down.

"Naruto how about we move onto something else, we can try again some other time." Shisui spoke softly making Naruto grunt in disapproval.

"One more time." He spoke with determination, his own sharingan activating unconsciously. Taking a breath his chest expanding once again.

'**Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu'**

A large fireball flew from Naruto's mouth flying over the lake, turning the water into a thin mist. Smirking Naruto released his hand and watched as the fireball vanished away. Smiling Naruto turned back to Shisui and Itachi who both gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Shisui walked casually through Konoha with Naruto sitting on his back, his arms wrapped around Shisui's neck. "Ni-san can we go play." Naruto spoke loudly pointing to the playground seen in the distance.<p>

Shisui cringed at the loud yelling coming from his brother but nodded walking towards the park filled with children.

"Go have fun, I need to go talk with Itachi. I'll be back in an hour." Shisui said setting Naruto down and poking his forehead lightly. Grumbling Naruto rubbed his forehead and walked into the park while Shisui gave a small laugh and vanished via a shunshin.

Naruto walked into the park, he could see a number of children playing on the slides and swings, while others played in the large field. Walking past the play structures and towards the field he shoved his hands into his pockets, something he took from his brother.

The first boy he saw was laying down in the grass, his arms folded behind his head while he stared up at the sky watching the clouds. His hair was in a short ponytail, sticking upward. Next to him sat a blonde haired girl with pupil less aqua eyes. He watched as she dropped flowers covering his small body. Next to her was another girl, she had bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes.

Looking at the three Naruto walked closer. The brown haired boy moved his focus from the clouds above to Naruto, brushing the flowers off his body he should up.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before." He spoke making the two girls look to Naruto as well.

"I'm Naruto Uchiha, what's your name?" Naruto spoke calmly. Both girls picked up on the last name and stood up.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno." Ino spoke pointing to Sakura who stood shyly behind her. "And he's Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto turned back to the now identified Shikamaru who sighed. Turning around Naruto saw a few more children running towards them. Three more boys, the first one had wild brown hair and two red fang like tattoos on his cheeks while a small white dog trailed behind him. The next was a pugidy boy with light brown hair holding a bag of potato chips. The last boy had dark spikey hair and a pair of black sunglasses on his face.

"Hey Shikamaru, who's the new guy?" The first boy spoke.

"This is Naruto Uchiha, Naruto this is Kiba." Shikamaru spoke then pointed to the other boys. "That's Chouji and that's Shino."

"Don't forget Akamaru!" Kiba shouted pointing to the dog who gave a bark.

Shikamaru sighed once again. "Troublesome." Kiba smiled at Naruto and looked back to Shino and Chouji. "Hey Naruto wanna have a race?" Kiba asked.

"Sure." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stood next to each other while Ino stood in front of them.

"Go!"

The four boys sprinted off while Shikamaru walked slowly behind, completely forgetting about the race. Kiba and Naruto sprinted through the field, Naruto silently thanking Shisui for the endurance training. After them Shino and Chouji ran after, chouji stopping everyone in a while to grab and new bag of chips.

Seeing a large rock ahead Naruto ran right while Kiba smiled and ran left with Akaramru hot on his trial. Jumping over rocks Naruto ran along the path. Sadly his foot misplaced making him fall onto the ground and down the small hill into a lower part of the park. Tumbling down the hill he landed face first in front on a tree, his but sticking up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Raising his head Naruto brushed the dirt and grass off his body looked towards the voice. Standing above him was a young girl who looked to be about his age. She had spiky black hair that was held in a high pony tail, for clothing she had a light blue long sleeve-high collared shirt and white shorts and dark blue ninja sandals.

Pulling himself up Naruto plucked a few twigs from his hair and scowled at the black haired girl. "What's it to you?" To his surprise the girl clenched her fists and walked towards him. "Nothing you baka."

Naruto stood up to face the girl. "Tch, how am I a baka?" The girl smirked and pointed back to the top of the hill.

"I'm not the one who fell down the hill…baka." The sarcasm practically dripping from her words. "Yeah and what are you doing over here all alone?" Naruto asked with a smirk. The girl lauched forwards grabbing Naruto by the collar while Naruto grabbed the collar of her shirt too.

Unknown to the pair Shisui and Itachi sat hidden in the tree. Looking to each other they jumped down landing next to the two glaring children.

"Naruto, what are you doing."

"Sasuki."

Both Naruto and Sasuki looked to see Itachi and Shisui standing there. Looking back to one another they let go of the other and jumped back.

"That's Naruto!?"

"That's Sasuki!?"

They both yelled to each other pointing fingers. Itachi and Shisui both gave a small smile.

"Ni-san that's Sasuki you said she was nice, she is totally not nice." Naruto yelled scowling at the black haired girl who crossed her arms and glared back. "Ni-san there is no way that's Naruto, this guy is a total baka." Sasuki spoke never taking her eyes off the blonde Uchiha.

Itachi sweat dropped while a tick mark appeared in Shisui's forehead. Walking over to his brother he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder making Naruto squirm and hit his back. "NI-SAN PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto yelled.

Hearing laughter Naruto turned his head to see Sasuki laughing and smirking at him. Growling Naruto flayed more though Shisui kept his grip. Itachi looking down to his little sister he smirked at Shisui and grabbed her too, throwing her over his shoulder making her squeal the same as Naruto had before. Hearing laughter she quickly turned her head to see Naruto laughing at her this time.

* * *

><p>Shisui and Itachi walked into the Uchiha district each towing a sleeping child on their backs. It was late in the night when they finally got home, after an awful dinner including the exchange of food being thrown across the table courtesy of the two kids that were currently asleep.<p>

"They are pretty cute when they are sleeping aren't they, Itachi?" Shisui said smiling back at his brother whose mouth was hanging open and a small amount of drool falling onto his shirt.

"That's only because they aren't bickering." Itachi spoke looking to his friend.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip: 6 months)<p>

"Naruto wake up, it's your first day at the academy, you don't want to be late do you?"

Naruto's eyes shot open when he heard his brother's voice from the other side of the door. Jumping out of bed and grabbed a pair of white shorts and a black shirt. Pulling the door open he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"About time, we have to leave in fifteen minutes." Shisui said grabbing a plate and a piece of toast he sat them on the table and went to get ready himself. Finishing his breakfast Naruto brushed his teeth and rushed back down stairs, wrapping his ankles in bandages he pulled on a pair of black sandals, smiling as he heard his brother make his way downstairs dressed in his jounin outfit.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded and opened the door and ran out. Shisui smiled closing the door and walked behind his brother as they walked or in Naruto case ran other than stopping every few minutes to wait for Shisui, to the academy.

.

After being left by Shisui Naruto stood in front of his designated class. Moving his hand up he grabbed the door nod and opened the door. Walking into the room he could see a few of his friends including Shikamaru, and Shino.

Walking up to steps he could a seat next to Shikamaru who was fast asleep making Naruto's face fault.

'_Lazy baka.'_

Hearing the door open he looked over and immediately frowned. There was Sasuki Uchiha scowling as usual. He watched as she took a seat on the far right. Getting up from his stop he walked over taking a seat behind her and smirked. Grabbing a piece of paper he balled it up and launched it towards her head.

Smirking when it hit, however that smirk quickly faded when he saw their teacher looking at him.

Sasuki slowly turned around and smirked.

The brown haired man cleared his throat and begun speaking. "Hello class, my name is Iruka and I will be your teacher for the next six years. We will now began will roll call."

After a decent amount of time Naruto heard his name called.

"Naruto Uchiha."

Hearing a few famine squeals Naruto's face faulted as did Sasuki, only because she didn't understand why any girl would ever like Naruto-baka.

"Here." Naruto spoke in a calm voice making a few of the girl's squeal even louder, much to the dislike of the class.

"Sasuki Uchiha."

Sasuki raised here hand. "Here." A few of the boys looked towards her each winking. While Naruto glared at them, like anyone would ever date someone as cold as her. Looking back to Sasuki Naruto glared and stuck his tongue out to which Sasuki returned.

After four hours of sitting in class and hearing their sensei talk they class went outside for lunch.

Naruto walked out of the classroom with the rest of the class taking a seat underneath one of the trees in the courtyard. Pulling out his food he looked around only for his eyes to fall on the familiar black hair of Sasuki who sat alone at the far picnic table. Taking a bite of his sandwich he kept his eyes trained on her, watching her every movement. Feeling eyes on him he turned his head to see a pink haired girl staring at him.

Scowling he quickly turned his head away and back to Sasuki who was now looking back at him. Sticking his tongue out again, he stood up and walked away finishing his lunch then walking back to class.

After another hour of teaching the students now stood in two lines in front of two targets.

"Alright class today we will be doing some shuriken practice, the more you get to hit the target the better you do." Iruka spoke setting a few boxes of kunai in front of the children. "Now do I have any volunteers?" Two hands shot up each belonging to a young Uchiha.

Sasuki and Naruto stepped forward, glaring daggers at one another. "Alright Naruto and Sasuki, you two will get ten shuirken each try your best to hit the bulls eye." Iruka spoke grabbing his clipboard to mark their scores.

Naruto and Sasuki each grabbed ten shuriken, readying themselves they threw the ninja weapons towards the targets. A smirk formed on Sasuki's face.

"Sasuki 9 and Naruto 8."

Scowling Naruto huffed and walked back in line. While Sasuki folded her arms and laughed.

.

This time Naruto and Sasuki stood in front of one another in a hand to hand combat practice, and once again glaring at one another.

Iruka sighed. "Alright Sasuki, Naruto you know the rules taijutsu only."

Once their sensei dropped his hand the pair sprinted towards each other. Cocking her fist back Sasuki aimed a punch straight for Naruto's face only from him to duck and swept her legs out from under her making her fall down. Sasuki jumped back and watched as Naruto ran back towards her. Throwing a punch Naruto smirked as it was about to hit Sasuki, it faded when she grabbed his arm and kicked him in the jaw sending him back.

Shaking his hair as dirt fell out from in. Naruto stood up and brushed himself off then ran back towards Sasuki. Each Uchiha exchanging kicks and punches, small bruises forming on either one. Naruto ducked from an oncoming punch but was kicked in the side.

Sasuki jumped over a kick only to be punch in the face. Each one stumbled back.

"I'll admit for a baka, you aren't half bad." Sasuki spoke wiping a small trail of blood from her lip.

Naruto smirked. "I could say the same for you." Wiping the blood from his forehead Naruto looked towards Sasuki and ran at her catching her off guard.

Sasuki's eyes widened as Naruto landed onto of her staring into her eyes with his sharingan eyes. Wait sharingan? Sasuki's eyes widened when she saw his eyes.

'_How does he have the sharingan?' _

Sasuki flinched as Naruto cocked his fist back aiming for her face. Waiting for the hit but it never came.

"Alright, Naruto wins now preform the unison sign." Iruka spoke with a sigh of relief his students didn't kill each other on the first day of class.

Sasuki watched as Naruto's sharingan faded back into its usual color. Naruto lowered his fist and stood up holding his hand out to Sasuki. Taking the hand Sasuki stood up to look eye to eye with Naruto. They both held out their first and second finger about to hook onto one another until both Uchihas grabbed onto one another's collar once again, making Iruka and half of the class face fault.

"Like I'd ever do that with a baka like him." Sasuki said.

"If I'm a baka than what does that make you as you are the one who lost." Naruto said making Sasuki growl.

"Now that's enough you two." Iruka spoke up grabbing both of their fists making them release their grips.

"Tch whatever." They both said in unison.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip: 1 year later)<p>

It was early morning when a now seven year old Naruto sat on the back porch with his brother who was dressed in his ANBU uniform getting ready to leave for a mission.

"Sasuki will be dropped off in a few hours, don't cause too much trouble alright?" Shisui spoke looking to the clouds and back to his brother he gave him a toothy grin. "No promises Ni-san." Naruto said making Shisui laugh loudly and ruffle Naruto's hair.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, Itachi should be back in a few days too, so training shouldn't be that long of a wait." Looking back to the sky Shisui sighed. Today was the day he would execute his mission, tonight was the meeting for the Uchiha clan elders and adult members. He had to stop it, to protect Konoha, and his brother that is his job. "I'll be going." Shisui spoke calmly standing from his seat until Naruto grabbing his wrist.

"Be careful Ni-san." Naruto spoke, something didn't feel right about his brother. Shisui nodded and poked Naruto lightly in the forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it." Shisui said with a smile before vanishing.

Naruto smiled and returned to looking up at the sky.

* * *

><p>(With Shisui)<p>

Bending down on one knee Shisui stood before the elders and third Hokage. "As it stands the coup is still in motion, I've done my best to find a way out of it but they will not give in, they don't trust Konoha as a whole anymore."

Hiruzen sighed. "I see." Danzo turned towards him. "Hiruzen what's your plan now, if we don't think of anything fast it's going to be too late. I know as the head of the village you have to make tough decisions but now is that time."

Shisui's head shot up. "Please, I may have a solution, a plan I would like to try out if you would let me." Hiruzen looked towards the young Uchiha. "What is it-

"There is no time we cannot leave this in the hands of a child, there are no other options right now." Danzo spoke cutting him off. "What is this plan?" Hiruzen said ignoring Danzo.

"I will use my mangekyo sharingan on the clan." Shisui said his sharingan activated the three tomeos spinning around rapidly.

The elders' eyes widened at the term. "Do you understand what you are saying, you will forever be banned with using the jutsu on your own clan." Hiruzen spoke.

Shisui sighed deactivating his sharingan. "I know but it is worth it to protect what is most dear to me." He spoke thinking back to Naruto. He was just a kid, he couldn't let anything happen to him. "Lord third, please."

"You have your mind set to this, do what you must, I won't stop you." Hiruzen spoke.

Shisui closed his eyes, relief washing over him. _'Naruto, I swear I'll protect you.' _

"However if you want to stop, you can step out, we have time still to think of alternatives." Hiruzen said making Danzo narrow his eyes. Shisui nodded and vanished.

Reappearing on the top of the trees Shisui looked down at the clan members below him. 'I'll cast a genjutsu on the entire clan, I should be done quickly.' Activating his sharingan only to see a swarm on explosive kunai headed his way. Shunshining away Shisui reappeared on a branch deeper in the forest. Grabbing a kunai as another ninja jumped down.

Ducking under a swipe from an arm Shisui jumped to a nearby tree only for another ninja to attack him. Blocking the hit he turned and ran towards the empty field at the end of the forest.

Landing in the grass Shisui watched as six ninja jumped out of the woods landing a few feet in front of him. He could tell from their masks just who they were. _'Root, so it's-_

As if on cue the aging man walked out of the forest. "As fast as always, I see how you earned your nickname, Shisui of Teleportation."

"Danzo, why are you getting in my way?!" Shisui yelled his fist clenching in anger.

"All of you stand back." Danzo spoke, the six ninja quickly obeyed.

"**Kotoamatsukami**…a powerful genjutsu that traps the victim without then even being aware." Danzo continued stepping forward making Shisui clench his fist tighter, now drawing blood. "Your eyes will be mine." Danzo rushed towards Shisui his right hand raised to grab Shisui's eye only for his hand to be grabbed by Shisui. "I can't let you interfere with the plan the jutsu will wear off once I'm finished."

Shisui turned around only for his eyes to widen when a fist smashed into his stomach, making a glob of blood spurt from his mouth. Stumbling back Shisui grabbed him stomach which was dripping with blood.

"Such a powerful just, but such a shame to waste it." Danzo spoke appearing in front of Shisui who didn't have time to move until it was too late, his right eye was pulled from the socket, blood flowed down his cheek and down to his chin. _'Damn I can't let this happen.'_ Grabbing a smoke bomb Shisui threw in to the ground and disappeared. The ANBU looked towards their leader and nodded each sprinting off after Shisui.

Jumping from branch to branch Shisui felt his body began to weaken. Stumbling on the next branch he felt his body falling to the forest floor, landing with a thud. The six root ninja landed on the tree tops above him.

"Remember aim for the legs not the face."

Nodding the ninja threw a series of kunai and shuriken at Shisui.

"No I can't lose." His remaining eyes shout open and the three tomoes began to spin forming a four pointed pinwheel. A large green skeleton like beast began to form around him as the kunai and shuriken were deflected with ease. Soon the skeleton began to form muscles, knocking down trees. The rib cage of the beast opened up shooting out green bullet like projectiles, instantly killing four of the root members.

Shisui gave a small smirk and felt d=his body give out collapsing to the ground. The last two ninja ran towards the body but were both killed with a slice of the neck. Itachi stood jumping towards his friend and picking him up. Vanishing Itachi landed as the cliff by the far side of the village. Standing up Shisui looked to Itachi and gave a small smile.

"It's too late to stop the coup, if war breaks out in the leaf other nations are sure to attack, I tried to put a genjutsu on the clan but Lord Danzo stole my right eye, I suspect he'll come for my left one as well…That's why I want to give it to you, my closest friend." Shisui spoke pulling out his eye.

'_Shisui.'_

Handing his eye to Itachi, Shisui smiled. "Don't give me that look, even without my eyes I can still see you. Itachi, please protect Konoha, the Uchiha name, and my little brother." Itachi nodded a few tears falling from his eyes. Reaching behind him, Shisui grabbed his sword and handed it to Itachi.

"Give this to Naruto, will you and tell him, I'm sorry I didn't make it back this time." Itachi nodded again grabbing the sword.

"I accept it. What will you do now?" Itachi asked looking to his friend his sharingan flaring. His eyes widened when he saw Shisui slowly stepping back.

"If I die, several circumstances with change. I've already left a note behind."

"Wait Shisui!" Itachi yelled stepping forward to Shisui. "Don't try to stop me Itachi." With that Shisui took a final step letting himself fall off the cliff. Itachi ran forward reaching his hand out trying to grab his friend.

Realizing it was too late Itachi closed his hand and stood up, his eyes closing. A sharp pain was felt in his eyes while the tears fell.

Both of his eyes shot open. The three comma marks spinning rapidly and turning into a three sided pinwheel. Itachi Uchiha had obtained the mangekyo sharingan.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuki sat on one of the many benches that lines Konoha. Naruto looked up into the sky, feeling a knot in his stomach.<p>

Sasuki looked to her rival and frowned. "What's that matter with you?"

Naruto looked to her, his eyes narrowed. "Something doesn't feel right."

ADD BREAK

Hiruzen and Itachi walked through the Uchiha district to Naruto's home. It had been one day since Shisui's death and Naruto had yet to find out.

Hiruzen knocked lightly at the door after few minutes Naruto opened door, shocked to see the Third and Itachi. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Jiji, Itachi-ni what are you two doing here?"

Itachi looked down to Naruto and bit his lip. "We need to talk."

Sitting down on the sofa Hiruzen looked sadly at Naruto. He is going to go through a lot of pain losing his brother, he just knew it. "Naruto-kun last this morning a body was found in the river." Naruto looked strangely to the Third. "After investigation, we discovered the body belonged to Shisui Uchiha, he killed himself last night." Naruto's eyes widened then returned to normal. His head hung down, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"No you're lying, Ni-san would never do that." Naruto's head shot up his own sharingan flaring wildly.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." Itachi spoke handing Naruto Shisui's sword. "I know he would have wanted you to have this." Naruto looked towards the sword but shook his head.

"No, you're lying, I know you are." With that Naruto ran out of the house tears pricking from his eyes, his sharingan still activated.

'_Everything is a lie.'_

.

Naruto sat at the end of the dock, where he and Shisui used to train when he was younger. His legs we swung over the edge, every once in a while kicking the water making a small current. His head faced the water as the tears flowed freely. Wiping the snot that dripped from his noise and closed his eyes as memories of his brother came flooding back. The times went they went to get ramen or dango, when they would train together and Naruto got hurt Shisui would always make him feel better. Naruto knew full well that his brother was one of the strongest Uchiha alive today, so why would he kill himself.

He promised Naruto he'd never leave so then why did he?

He felt a chakra source behind him but made no movement to acknowledge it. "Hey."

Sasuki.

She walked closer, frowning he had yet to say anything to her. "Hey, I'm talking to you Naruto."

Still nothing, walking closer Sasuki put her hand on his shoulder making him turn around. She was that his cheeks were stained with tears while his eyes held his sharingan. "Naruto, what happened?" No matter how hard she tried, telling herself she hated him, she did care about him he was her best friend, her only friend.

Naruto shook his head and looked back to the lake. Sasuki took a seat next to him, but continued staring at him. "You can tell me, I'll listen." She spoke in a calm voice.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Ni-san, died." Sasuki's eyes widened. "Hokage-sama said he committed suicide, but I know he's lying." Sasuki frowned. Why would he kill himself, he was always so happy.

"I swear I'm going to kill whoever did this to Ni-san."

* * *

><p>It had been five months since the death of his brother and Naruto has changed drastically, rarely speaking to anyone including Itachi and Sasuki, must to her displeasure. In the academy he never said a word, even when the teacher asks him a question. When Sasuki does he is training, nonstop.<p>

Itachi has tried to speak with him as well as the Third Hokage but they received no anvil. Naruto has yet to touch his brother's blade thinking of it as his most prized possession. He trains often with his sharingan and now has two-tomoes in each. He has also not spoken a word about his brother since he spoke with Sasuki that fateful day.

However today was not that day, Naruto ran swiftly through the Uchiha district. Turning left he stopped in his tracks, the lights were out.

"That's strange, it's too early for everyone to be asleep." Naruto spoke to himself, elsewhere Sasuki was thinking the same thing.

Running along the road Naruto's eyes widened. Bodies. Bodies littered the streets. The walls were painted with blood. Activating his sharingan Naruto continued through town hoping to find the person who did this.

Meanwhile with Sasuki

Sasuki ran down the streets towards her house, silently praying her mother, father and brother were okay, they had to be. Naruto still lingered in the back of her mind, she hoped he was alright too. Finally seeing her home she pushed herself faster.

Reaching the front door she quietly slid it open and took off her sandals.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Ni-san? Are you guys here." She questioned, jumping when she heard a thud and ran towards that direction.

Standing outside of her parents' room she slid her hand on the door knob. _'Someone is in there.' _With a shaky hand she slid the door open and walked in. Her eyes widened, there in the center of the room lay her parents dead bodies and over them stood her brother, her beloved big brother, Itachi.

"Itachi, Ka-san and Tou-san, who could have done this." She spoke the tears falling from her eyes. Hearing a wising noise she felt her shirt ripped and a shuriken stuck into the wall.

"Foolish little sister." Itachi spoke glaring down at his sister. "Itachi, y-you did this? WHY?" She screamed. A smile formed at Itachi's lips. "Simple, I wanted to test my abilities."

"Test your abilities?"

"That is correct, I wanted to know what the true power of the mangekyo sharingan is." His sharingan transformed into the three pointed pinwheel. Looking his sister in the eyes he put her in a genjutsu.

Sasuki looked around she could see bodies dropping around her, watching the deaths of her fellow clansmen being slaughtered by her brother.

AS the jutsu ended she clasped to the ground. "It's true, you're a monster." Picking herself up Sasuki ran from the room and out into the main district, tears still falling from her eyes.

With Naruto

Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top but stopped when he saw familiar black hair. Squinting he felt another chakra source jump down in front of her.

'_Itachi?'_

Running closer he noticed Sasuki crying while trying to run away. Itachi grabbed his blade and ran towards her. Taking his key Naruto jumped down, blocking Itachi's sword with a kunai. Looking into Itachi's eyes he noticed the strange pattern they had taken, they were different from his own. "Itachi, what are you doing, what's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"No Naruto, run. It was Itachi, he did this!" Sasuki screamed looking to her blonde haired friend. Naruto looked back to Sasuki. Turning back to Itachi only for his eyes to lock with his.

"**Tsukuyomi."**

When Naruto opened his eyes, everything was red. Looking closely he could see two figures standing on a cliff, moving closer he saw it was Shisui and Itachi standing there.

"Shisui, your my best friend, that is why I must kill you." Itachi's sword punctured Shisui's heart, then stomach, then hip. Naruto watched as his brother died again, and again, and again, and again, AND AGAIN.

Slamming his eyes shut to make the awful image so away. He could still see it, his brother beating killed in front of him and he couldn't do a thing. The sword slashed and sliced Shisui's flesh spraying blood everywhere.

"This is Tsukuyomi, you will be watching your brother die for 72 hours. The only way to do this is by getting the mangekyo, you achieve that by killing your closet friend."

Those words were etched into Naruto's brain.

Once the genjustu finished Naruto collapsed to the ground watching Itachi leave while Sasuki called for help.

'_Itachi, one day I swear, I'm going to kill you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's chapter one of Blood is Thicker than Water. I hope you enjoyed. I will definitely continue new chapter next week. Thanks for reading. Pairing will be NarutoxFemsasuke.<strong>

**Beta-d by: Yaoiboy101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood is thicker than water**

Chapter 2: Heir to Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><em>Running through the Uchiha compound, Naruto jumped over the bodies that littered the ground. Turning the corner he watched as more and more bodies fell to the ground. He could see Shisui running in front of him only to be grabbed from behind. Running faster, trying to get to his brother. "Shisui!" He yelled calling to him. A hand wrapped around Shisui's neck pushing him into the ground. Pushing his small legs forward tears brimmed in Naruto's eyes. The distance didn't seem to decrease. His brother kept getting farther away. The hand moved away, a thin sword taking its place slicing into the black haired boy's body. <em>

_Suddenly Naruto was next to his brother, his blood sprayed on his face. Looking towards the sword he could see two blood red eyes staring back at him. Three-tomoes spun, merging together making a three pointed pinwheel of sorts. _

"_You couldn't save your brother. You couldn't save your clan. You couldn't save Sasuki, your closet friend." _

_Naruto turned to see Sasuki laying on the ground, a sword pierced through her chest. _

"_Your weak Naruto, you'll always be weak. If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, cling to the little happiness you have. Once you have the same eyes as mine, then come find me." The figure spoke dropping the sword onto the ground. Naruto stepped back as the figure reached his hand out. Naruto's eyes shut tightly when he realized he continued move. Feeling two fingers poke his forehead his eyes fluttered opened, a smile spreading across his face when he saw his beloved brother kneeling in front of him. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his face. _

"_Don't worry, little brother I'll always be there for you, I'm going to protect you no matter what. I promise I'll never leave."_

_Shisui removed his fingers from Naruto's forehead and stood up, holding his hand out to Naruto. "Come on, little brother let's go." Grabbing onto Shisui's hand Naruto felt himself being pulled up, looking back up to Shisui, Naruto froze. Blood trailed down Shisui's eyes where two sharingan once lay. "Don't worry even though my eyes may be gone, I can still see you. I'll watch you as you grow up, I may not really be there but I'm always watching you."_

_Shisui's body began to fade only to be replaced with the figure that was there before. Looking up Naruto stared into the eyes of the opposer._

"_Itachi, I swear someday, I'll destroy you, no matter what it takes, no matter what pain I have to go through, I will kill you."_

(Time Skip: Five Years Later)

* * *

><p>At the far back of the academy classroom sat a blonde haired, blue eyed twelve-year old boy. This boy was none other than Naruto Uchiha, one of the last two remaining Uchiha of the village. At the age of five he had awakened his sharingan, now at the age of twelve he had mastered the second level of the sharingan. He was at the top of his class, with a perfect score. People called him a prodigy, however he was far from it. Naruto wasn't just your average academy student, unlike most he didn't want to become a ninja to protect the village, or to protect his friends. A matter of fact, Naruto didn't have any friends, nor did he care to have any. He wanted to become a ninja so he could accomplish his goal, his dream. He was going to get revenge for his brother, his clan and his once closet friend.<p>

Naruto was calm, quiet and dark. However on the inside he was angry, filled with hate.

Across the room sat another Uchiha. Sasuki Uchiha, black hair pulled up in a high pony tail, a set of bangs framed either sides of her face. Her arms folded up, her chin resting on her hands. A content look on her face as she continued listening to the teacher speak. Sasuki was the second best student in the class. She was a genius, though that title belonged to her once called brother, Itachi. She hated that man with all her guts, but she loved her village more, Sasuki made an oath to herself that no matter what she would protect her village, her friends and the last amount of family she had left.

Both Uchihas' eyes were narrowed, thinking of the lives they lived before.

"Alright, graduation exams are tomorrow, make sure you are prepared." Iruka spoke, breaking Naruto and Sasuki out of their thoughts. "That will be it for today, class. But before we go, I would like to announce rookie of the year, Naruto Uchiha, with a perfect score." The male students all sweat dropped when the girl's eyes turned into hearts. On the opposite side of the class sat a brown haired boy, whose hair was pulled into a ponytail sighed.

"Gezz, that Naruto, all he ever does is stare out the window, how come all the girls love him so much." Shikamaru spoke putting his arms behind his head. Feeling a hard punch hit his side, he groaned glaring at the blonde haired girl who sat next to him.

"Don't talk bad about Naruto-kun Shikamaru, he is amazing." Ino yelled gaining a nod from her pink haired frien-ime. "Naruto-kun has the best scores of the class, you have the worst Shikamaru." Sakura yelled towards the Nara.

Shikamaru sighed looking back towards Naruto, his once closest friend, well next to Chouji. He watched as Naruto sighed, turning his head back out the window. 'What happened to you Naruto?' Feeling his shirt yanked he looked over to see Ino staring at him.

"Are you even listening Shikamaru?" Ino yelled hitting him in the shoulder once again. "You know Ino, if you are just going to keep hitting me, why are you even sitting by me, and if you like Naruto so much go sit by him." Shikamaru spoke with a sigh.

Ino jumped from her seat, a bright smile on her face. "Shikamaru, that's a great idea." She yelled running over to Naruto, making both him and Shikamaru sigh. "So troublesome."

"Hey Naruto-kun want to go on a date after class?" Ino asked batting her eye lases. Naruto turned looking her dead in the eyes. "No."

Naruto stood from his seat, making a majority of the female students turn their heads. Exiting the classroom Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, and made his way towards the training grounds.

Standing in the middle of a small field, surrounded by trees which has targets posted on them. Naruto closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. With a flash, he was in the air. Grabbing a handful of kunai he threw them towards the targets, grabbing two more he threw them after the last set knocking two in a different direction. Landing perfectly back on the ground he slowly opened his eyes, sharingan activated. The two comma like markings spinning around his pupils. A sly smirk forming on his face.

'Perfect.'

Each kunai hit the targets' bull's-eye perfectly. Walking over towards his backpack he went to grab it only for a kunai to fly past his face piercing the tree next to him. Looking up he saw a black haired girl sitting the tree branch above him.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto deactivated his sharingan. "You know Naruto, you should really be more careful where you throw the things." Sasuki spoke pointing behind her, embedded in the tree was one of his kunai. "You could really hurt yourself, Naruto-chan." Smirking when she received a harsh glare.

Naruto grabbed his backpack off the forest floor, slinging it around his back. "Tch, what the hell are you doing here Sasuki, why did you follow me?" Naruto asked looking up at her. She was such a pain, ever since they were kids.

Sasuki smiled jumping down from the tree landing in front of Naruto. She was dressed in white shorts with fishnet pants underneath, a blue crop top shirt and white and blue wrist bands. Her normal outfit. "I just wanted to make sure a baka like you didn't hurt himself." She spoke smirking again.

'Always smirking.' Naruto smirked back. "Well since a baka like me is rookie of the year than what does that make you… baka." Naruto walked off, leaving Sasuki glaring at his back.

Naruto stopped mid step. "Oh and Sasuki, make sure you don't fail tomorrow, you are one of the people I want to fight most." With that Naruto disappeared leaving Sasuki staring at the spot he was last at.

The next day Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing. Pulling the sheets from his body, he sat up wiping the sweat from his forehead. The nightmares have become a common curtesy to him since the massacre. Every night he would see Itachi, his brother and his clan. Over the years he managed to block out most of the memories pertaining to his brother. He doesn't have picture, or a single item belonging to him. All he has is his hate, his sharingan, and his determination to kill Itachi.

Pushing his body off the bed, he ignored the cold floor and made his way to the bathroom. The Hokage had set him up with an apartment towards the center of the village, away from the Uchiha district.

Turning on the shower, he pulled off his clothes and stepped in letting the hot water hit his back. Washing off his body and hair, Naruto stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Walking back into his bedroom he dropped the towel, pulling on a pair of black boxers, black shorts and a white long sleeve Uchiha shirt. He shook his head, letting his spiky blonde hair fall perfectly into place.

Walking down the hall of his home he grabbed an apple, then pulled on a pair of blue sandals. Walking out the door he locked it behind him, then making his way to the academy for graduation.

Walking into the classroom Naruto took a seat at the back of the classroom. Setting his chin sit on his hands while he waited patiently for class to start. After a few minutes Iruka walked in. "Alright, since everyone is here let's begin, once you here your name called please go to the next room over to take your test, after that you may leave."

Setting his head down on the desk Naruto's eyes traveled around the room, he could see Shikamaru sitting across from him with Chouji and a reluctant Ino. A few rows in front of them sat Kiba and Shino. His eyes wondered to the front row where Sasuki sat. He turned his head back towards the window, waiting for his name to be called.

(30 minutes later)

"Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto's head turned to see Iruka standing at the door, looking around most of the class was gone. Standing from his seat Naruto walked out of the room, following Iruka who lead him into the other room. Inside the room sat the Hokage along with a few jounin.

"Naruto please begin when you are ready." Hiruzen spoke calmly, grabbing a headband from under his desk. He already knew the boy was going to pass, he had faith in him.

Making a clone, a henge and transformation Naruto walked out of the room with a blue leaf headband wrapped around his forehead.

The following day Naruto stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, dressed in his normal outfit he looked over to see his new headband sitting on the side table. Grabbing ahold of the thing he tied it around his head, letting a small amount of his blonde hair fall underneath. With a smirk he walked out of his apartment towards the academy.

On the opposite side of the village a pink haired girl stood also looking at herself in the mirror, setting her hand on her hip, she flipped her long pink hair.

'Hm, perfect.' She thought tying the head band on the top of her head, letting her rather large forehead stay uncovered.

"Sakura, shouldn't you be on your way to the academy?" A voice yelled from downstairs making a tick mark form on Sakura's forehead.

"I know mother, I'm leaving right now." Clenching her fist Sakura walked out of her bedroom towards the academy.

Inner voice: "CHA! I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm a kunochi in training." Sakura continued walking, seeing a blonde haired girl walking out of the flower shop, she stopped mid step. The blonde haired girl turned her head, a sly smirk on her face.

"Wow, Sakura I'm surprised they actually let you pass, their standers must really be going down." Ino spoke, her and Sakura have had a rivalry ever since they were young, rivalry for the heart of one Naruto Uchiha, their dream boy, he was strong, smart, and mysterious not to mention handsome.

Sakura grunted, ticking her nose in the air, "Oh please the academy is over now, from this point on we're equals." Picking up her pace Sakura hurried towards the academy. Seeing this Ino picked up her pace, both began running trying to beat each other.

Naruto continued walking down the dirt road that lead to the academy, suddenly he felt a smaller body hit his own. Looking down he saw a small boy sitting on the ground grasping his head, which was covered in a gray helmet of sorts, a small amount of brown hair sticking out of the top. As the boy raised his head, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Hey watch where you're going you idiot." The smaller boy yelled standing up making Naruto glare down at him.

"You're the one who ran into me."

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi. I'm the grandson of the third Hokage!" The brown haired boy yelled pointing his finger at Naruto, who raised an eye brow. This brat is the Thrid's grandson, yeah right. Bending down Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by the collar lifting him up into the air.

"I don't care who you are." Letting the boy go he punched him on the top of the head, making him fall to the ground. With that Naruto walked off, leaving a stunned Konohamaru behind.

'He called me my name, Konohamaru. This guy, he's different.'

Taking a seat at the back of the classroom Naruto sat his head on the table, waiting for class to begin. Just then two figures ran through the door, or well-tried to. On the left was Ino and on the right was Sakura, their shoulders ramming into one another's. "Ha I beat you billboard brow." Ino yelled finally managing to get through the door frame.

Sakura raised her fist yelling back towards her rival. "No way, my foot was at least one tenth of an inch before you." She shouted, turning her head, her eyes widened a large smile and blush covering her face. Pushing Ino out of the way she ran over to Naruto who turned his head away.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, may I sit here?" Sakura asked leaning from side to side, obviously nervous about talking to her crush. Hearing this every girl, except a few, stood from their seats.

"No, I was hear first which means I get to sit next to Naruto-kun."

"No way, I got here before both of you!"

At the top of the room, Kiba glared at the back of the blonde boy's head. "Geez what's so special about him, it has always been this way you know, ever since we were young, everybody always loved him so much, I don't get it." Next to him sat Shino who just shrugged in return.

A loud bang filled everyone's ears. Looking up Naruto saw Sasuki crouched in front of him. A smirk worn proudly on her face, making Naruto have an internal sweat drop. Great out of all people it had to be her. Looking up he saw now on her forehead was a blue leaf headband, a similar Uchiha smirk covered his lips.

"Well you passed after all baka-naruto."

Hearing this Sakura's fists clenched as well as the other loyal fan girls. How dare someone say this to her Naruto-kun he was no idiot, he was amazing, a true prodigy.

"How dare you say th-

Sakura stopped mid-sentence when she turned to see who said it. Her eyes widened.

Sasuki Uchiha.

She was amazing, not as amazing as Naruto but she was amazing. She had everything, she was beautiful, smart, strong, and talented, did she mention beautiful. But, most of all she knew Naruto, so if she wanted to be with Naruto she had to like Sasuki no matter how jealous she might be, though she has to admit it, Sasuki is amazing hell if she was a boy Sakura would be all over him(get it canon reference).

Sasuki raised her head, taking her eyes off Naruto, looking to the side she saw all of his fan girls staring at her in awe, making her frown. Looking back at Naruto, her eye brows narrowed. How can any girl fall for him, he was so stupid, the biggest idiot she knew, he was rude, reckless, arrogant, and so stupid. She hated him. Feeling an elbow hit her back, she felt her self-falling forward, towards Naruto whose eyes widened. Putting her hands now, but not in enough time to catch herself, she felt a pair of lips on her own. Opening her eyes she saw a pair of crystal blue ones staring back at her.

Naruto and Sasuki jerked their heads back, both coughing and gagging.

The fan girls' eyes widened.

'But I was supposed to be Naruto's first kiss.' Ran though their heads.

Wiping her mouth over and over again, Sasuki turned back to Naruto, glaring daggers at the boy. Wiping his spit from his mouth Naruto looked up to see Sasuki glaring at him once again.

"Naruto, you stupid baka why the hell did you just kiss me?" Sasuki yelled grabbing him by the collar.

"Tch, I didn't kiss you! You're the one who kissed me!" He yelled back grabbing her hand trying to pull himself from her vice grip. Only to feel a hard punch hit his cheek.

"OUCH!" Letting go of her hand his hand went to his now red cheek. "Ah it stings! What the hell Sasuki!" Naruto yelled at the flustered girl. Turning his head Naruto saw a brown haired boy cowering at his seat, which happed to be directly in front of his own. Now he understood that loser pushed Sasuki into him.

"You're so dead." He mouthed to the boy who quickly diverted his sight.

"Ah you shouldn't have kissed me than!" She yelled back pointing her hand at him.

"I didn't kiss me that boy knocked you into me!"

"Uh hm."

Hearing a throat being cleared both Uchihas turned around to see Iruka standing there. Sasuki jumped over the table taking a seat next to Sakura who took a seat next to the bruised Naruto.

"Alright, let's settle down. I would like to congratulate you all on becoming official genin of Konoha, now you will all be assigned teams, which will consisted of a three man squad lead by a single jounin instructor, now let's begin.

(You know the drill)

"And finally team 7, team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno."Iruka spoke making Sakura look to him.

"Naruto Uchiha." A shrill cry was heard from said pink haired girl while a silent groan was not heard from said boy.

"And Sasuki Uchiha." Making Naruto groan again turning his head the red mark still visible, not knowing Sasuki was doing the same their eyes connected. Both instantly turned away, closing their eyes and sticking their noses in the air. Both with the faintest of blushes on their cheeks.

'Damn, Sakura is bad enough but Sasuki too, how am I supposed to get stronger with both of them, and there has never been two girls and one guy on a genin squad before, so why me? I just hope the jounin is at least a guy.'

"You jounin teacher will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka spoke, finally raising his head, his sweat dropped when he saw most of the female population depressed they didn't get put with Naruto and most of the male population depressed they didn't get put with Sasuki.

'Kids these day are more interested in their love lives than being a ninja.'

Shaking his head Iruka conditioned reading the papers in front of him. "Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, your jounin teacher will be Kurenai Yuhi." At the back of the classroom Kiba had a while smirk on his face, Shino remained impassive, and Hinata had a sad look on her face. "I wish I got put on Naruto-kun's team." She thought a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Team 9 is still active, so team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akaimichi, your jounin-

Iruka was cut off by a loud yell. "Iruka-sensei who could I be paired with this lazy idiot and food boy over there?" Ino screamed in frustration, of all people it had to be them. Sakura turned back towards her rival, sticking her tongue out making Ino fume. Shikamaru just sighed, out of all people it had to be Ino, he understood that they were the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho but still, looking over to Naruto he would see him practically banging his head against the table, which made a small smile form on his face.

Clearing his throat again Iuka began to speak. "AS I was saying you sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Alright that concludes that. Your teachers are on the way now, so please be patient."

30 Minutes Later

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuki and Sakura sat quietly in the classroom waiting for the sensei, who was late. Sakura sat at the table her foot tapping the ground impatiently.<p>

"How long are we going to have to wait for this guy, if he doesn't hurry up I swear." Sakura screamed making both Naruto and Sasuki cringe slightly. Feeling a presence the three genin turned their heads to see a tall man standing at the door, he was dressed in the standard jounin entire, a face mask covering his mouth and nose, his head band covering his right eyes, which held up his gravity defying silver hair.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take another route, meet me on the roof within five minutes for introduction." All three sweat dropped, grumbling they followed their new teacher to the roof.

The three students now sat on the steps of the roof while the teacher stood against the railing of the building. "Alright how about we introduce ourselves, start with your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies dreams, etc." Kakashi spoke looking lazily towards his students.

"How about you go first sensei, so we know what to say." Sakura spoke looking towards the man.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate, well I don't feel like telling you that, hobbies, well you're too young to know." He spoke making Sakura and Sasuki sweat drop once again, while Naruto just grunted.

"And dreams, I've never really thought about it before. Alright now you on the right." Kakashi spoke pointing to Sasuki.

"My name is Sasuki Uchiha, well I hate a good amount of things, there isn't much I like, for hobbies, I guess it would be training, and as for dreams, I want to protect Konoha, and surpass my brother." Sasuki spoke with a smirk, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

Kakashi nodded, pointed to Sakura. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" A small giggled was heard from the girl as her eyes began to wonder to Naruto who simply looked away. "My hobbies are…" Another giggle was heard, as she continued staring at Naruto. "My dreams are…" An even louder squeal irrupted from the girl.

"And dislikes?" Kakashi asked, not really wanting to know anymore but deciding to ask any way.

"INO-PIG!" Elsewhere a blonde haired girls sneezed.

"Alright now you in the middle." Sasuki and Sakura both turned to look at Naruto who finally raised his head to look at their sensei.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't like a single thing. As for dreams, mine is no dream because I will make it a reality. I will avenge my brother, by killing a certain someone, then I will restore my clan." Naruto spoke glaring at the ground below him. No matter what it takes he will stop him, no matter what.

'Naruto's so hot.' Sakura thought looking at him with dreamy eyes.

Kakashi closed his visible eyes, his fists clenching around the railing. 'Sensei, it's just as I thought.'

Pulling himself from his thoughts Kakashi gave a nod. "Good your each unique and you have your own ideas, we will have our first mission tomorrow, so be prepared."

"What kind of mission is it sensei?" Sasuki asked.

"Well it is a survival exercise that the four of us will do together, now this test is not like your previous tests that you had to take to become genin, this is a test to see if you can even survive being genin." He spoke shocking Sakura and Sasuki.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will actually be accepted as genin. But I don't want to ruin the fun for tomorrow so this is all I will say. This is a make it or break it test, if you fail you go back to academy and retake the test next year. That's all you three are dismissed. Oh and one more thing you might want to skip breakfast, you might just throw it up if you don't." With that Kakashi disappeared leaving Sakura, Sasuki and Naruto sitting there.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto, Sasuki and Sakura meet with each other at training field seven, but it wasn't until an hour later Kakashi showed up.<p>

"Your late sensei!" Sakura screeched pointing at him.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life." Turning he sat a small clock on a tree stump while pulling two bells from his pocket. "Alright your mission is simple, all you have to do is take these two bells from me by noon. But if you can't you go without lunch while you can watch me eat my own. So let's begin, when I say start you can begin."

Sasuki, Sakura and Naruto all got ready.

"Start."

All three vanished back into the forest making Kakashi smile. "Well at least their hiding is good." Bending down Kakashi took a seat, pulling out the oh-so familiar smut filled book and began reading.

In the forest Naruto sat perched on the top of one of the trees, while Sakura hid behind a bush and Sasuki sat on the branch of a tree. Looking around Naruto began to try to think of a plan, he couldn't be the first one to attack, he knew Sakura wouldn't, nor would Sasuki. He had to get those bells there was no way he could be sent back to the academy, but there was no way he could fight a jounin, no genin alone could. Wait that's it. Jumping down from the tree he went to find the others, he foiled the plan, he just figured out what this mission was about in a matter of mere minutes, but he was shocked when he saw Kakashi stand up, walking into the forest.

"So he is trying to find us, before we find him."

A few moments later he heard a familiar scream.

With Sakura

Hearing a scream of pain, Sakura's eyes widened. "No it can't be, Naruto-kun?" Standing up Sakura began sprinting through the forest. Hearing a twig snap, she looked down to see Kakashi, holding Naruto up against a tree.

'Naruto-kun! At least Kakashi-sensei didn't hear me.' Sakura thought looking to her teammate wanting desperately to save him.

Feeling a finger spoke her should she slowly turned around letting out a loud scream. Kakashi stood up, letting his clone as well as "Naruto" disperses. "She learned about simple illusions in the academy, maybe I went a little far, oh well." Walking away Kakashi pulled out his book once again.

With Sasuki

'Sakura, Kakashi must have gotten to her, which means he will probably come for me next, ive got to move.' Jumping to the next tree Sasuki stopped when she was Kakashi standing a few meters away with his back turned.

Her eyes widened, then receded her face now showing pure determination.

"Now's my chance." Grabbing a handful of shuriken she threw them towards Kakashi, a smirk forming on her face when each shuriken hit its mark, only for Kakashi to turn into a log.

'Now he knows my location, I have to move quickly.' Jumping to next tree Sasuki sprinted through the woods until she saw a small clearing, looking down she was another Kakashi standing against the tree.

"Shinobi battle lesson two the illusion jutsu, Sakura studied it in class but she still couldn't see it coming." Kakashi spoke, his eye still trained to his book.

"Genjutsu its only simple mind control I'm not surprised Sakura fell for that, but I'm not like Sakura." Sasuki spoke landing in the small clearing, both her fists clenched and eyes narrowed, her black hair flowing in the breeze, covering her black eyes.

"I'm not weak like she is, I have something to prove, something to protect." Bending down Sasuki grabbed another handful of shuriken throwing them towards Kakashi who simply moved to side.

"There is no use in using simple attacks like that, I am a jounin for a reason."

Sasuki appeared behind Kakashi kicked her leg out aiming for his shoulder, only for her foot to be grabbed, spinning she aimed a punch towards his face which was also blocked, bringing her other leg up, she brought it back down to hit the silver haired man head, to once again be blocked, a smirked formed on her lips, her last hand reaching out to grab the bells. Her fingers barley grazing them only for Kakashi to jump away.

Landing on her feet Sasuki looked towards Kakashi, panting slightly.

'This girl, she's fierce, I probably won't be able to read make out paradise now, great.' Kakashi thought sadly looking towards the young Uchiha female. "You are much stronger than Sakura I'll give you that."

With Sakura

Sakura awoke to a hand touch her shoulder, looking up her eyes widened. Naruto stood above her, looking calmly at her. Flinging herself onto him only to be pushed back down, trying to grab onto him again, Naruto pushed her back down now glaring at her.

"Listen to me Sakura, I figured out what this mission is about, I need your help, Sasuki is fighting Kakashi right now so I will have to fight him next, now listen carefully, here is the plan."

Back with Kakashi and Sasuki

Gritting her teeth Sasuki looked towards Kakashi, she had to think of something, she had to get those bells. Taking a deep breath, she put her hands together making Kakashi's eyes widen.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." **

A large ball of fire came from her mouth, flying towards Kakashi, burning him to ashes. Her smirk disappeared as the smoke cleared, Kakashi was gone. Looking frantically from left to right, above and behind.

"No, where did he go." A hand reached up grabbing ahold of her leg.

"In the place you least expect, below." In a flash Sasuki was stuck in the ground with only her head above.

Looking up she glared at Kakashi who now stood a few meters away. "Your right, you are different. But different isn't always better." Sasuki grunted, relising she was stuck. 'He is stronger than me, by a long shot."

Kakashi turned his single looking around.

"Now where is the last one?" He spoke, making Sasuki look around too.

As if on cue a black figure jumped over her, landing between her and Kakashi. Looking to the boy she hid a smile, always such a show off. "You're late Naruto."

His blonde hair covered both eyes, turning around he looked to Sasuki out of the corner of his eyes she could see his sharingan activated, like I said a show off. Standing up, his hair moving away, Kakashi's eye widened, the sharingan, and almost fully matured, two tomoes in each eye.

"Now it's my turn."

Kakashi's eye widened even more when Naruto disappeared. 'Teleportation, how the hell does Naruto know an A-ranked jutsu like that?! Well then again he is Shisui's little brother. I can test how strong you are Naruto.' Kakashi thought, a small smile on his face.

Naruto appeared behind Kakashi, bringing his foot down Kakashi turned around, needing both his arms to block the kick. 'He's strong.' Bringing his other foot up, he kicked off Kakashi's arms landing on the other side, sweeping Kakashi's legs from under him, making Kakashi jump back. Throwing a punch towards Naruto, only for him to duck under with pure perfection. Grabbing Kakashi's arm Naruto pulled himself up kicking Kakashi in the shoulder, pushing him back. Running forward, Naruto could see each punch coming with his sharingan, dodging each he clenched his fist his punch hitting Kakashi's stomach his eyes widened when Kakashi turned into a puff of smoke.

'How I should have seen that with my sharingan?' Naruto thought. A hand gripped both his shoulders, Kakashi tossed Naruto back towards the trees. Landing on his feet Naruto created a few hand signs, followed by a large fire ball coming from his mouth.

'**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.' **

Slamming his hands into the ground a large wall exploded from the ground.

'**Earth Style: Mud Wall.' **

The fire began to chip away at the wall, making Kakashi jump back. A kunai flew from the fireball pinning itself into a tree behind Kakashi. Naruto ran from the side of the mud wall, landing in front of Kakashi.

"Now!" Kakashi was shocked when he felt someone grab into his back, turning he saw the pink hair of Sakura. Another body grabbed onto his, looking down he saw Sasuki holding his legs.

Turning his head he saw Naruto explode into a puff of smoke. Kakashi quickly turned into a loge making Sasuki and Sakura land on the ground, Naruto walked next to them, each wearing a smirk. Kakashi reappeared looking to each of his new students.

"You are very strong Naruto but not strong enough. You can't get these bells." Kakashi spoke smugly looking to Naruto, who had the same smirk on his face.

"You mean these bells Kakashi-sensei?" Two bells fell from Naruto's hand making Kakashi look in awe. They got the bells?

"How. When?"

Sasuki smiled. "I grabbed them when I first grabbed onto you, as your were distracted by Sakura at the moment, Naruto figured out the whole point of the mission, so when I was fighting you he went to tell Sakura, then when Naruto made the fireball, he also made a clone to get my out of the hole, while he told me the plan."

Kakashi smiled brightly, though they couldn't see it. "Very good, well I guess you pass. Congratulations."

A smile formed on Naruto's lips, as well as Sasuki's and Sakura's. "How about we go get something eat, it's almost noon." Kakashi asked.

They all nodded following their sensei out of the training field. This would be the beginning of something great, Kakashi just knew it.

Time Skip: Three months later

* * *

><p>Team 7 now stood inside the hokage's office, each with a content look on their faces. "Hokage-sama we completed the mission, were ready for another." Kakashi spoke.<p>

Hiruzen smiled. Team 7 was turning out to be one of the best genin teams to have happened in a long time. "Another D-ranked mission completed. That's a total of seventy-four, very good." Kakashi looked towards each of his students, then back to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama if I may, I think my team is ready for a more difficult mission, maybe a C-ranked." Kakashi spoke proudly. Sasuki, Naruto and Sakura all turned in shock.

Hiruzen smiled again, looking to each genin, they all have grown so much sense they were academy students. So he reached into his desk, pulling out a scroll.

"Alright, you four will be doing an escort mission to the land of waves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. Also I have already started the next chapter so it will up within a few days. Another thing, leave a review letting me know what element you want Naruto and Sasuki to have. Naruto will have lightning, since he will know Chidori, but I might give him wind as well, but later on. For Sasuki I'm think fire and wind or fire and water. Anyway that's all thanks for reading. Oh and let me know if femSasuke is too occ, she won't be so bent on revenge, but I think she turned out fine.<strong>

**Next time: Mission to Wave part 1**

**Beta-d by: Yaoiboy101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood is thicker than Water**

Chapter 3: Mission to wave part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**AN: This chapter will have references to torture, but since it's only written, it should not be too bad, just a small warning. And to anyone who watches or reads Tokyo Ghoul, you know what I'm talking about. **

* * *

><p>"I'll be giving you a C-ranked escort mission to the land of waves." Hiruzen spoke, looking over to the jounin next to him, Hiruzen began to speak again. "Now bring in our visitor."<p>

Team 7 turned when they began to hear footsteps from outside of the room, the door began to open. Standing in the frame was a short, slightly heavy set man, a bottle of whiskey held in his hand.

"What the… a bunch of brats, that's who I'm being guarded by?" The man spoke, clearly drunk which made Sasuki narrow her eyes. Who the hell did this guy think he was, they are guarding him from possible death, yet he is calling them brats. They watched as he finished off the bottle, leaning on the door frame.

"Hey, you with the attitude, do you expect me to believe you are a ninja?" Naruto narrowed his eyes more, his fists clenching.

"You shouldn't judge by appearances, old man." Naruto spoke looking at the grey haired man, making Kakashi and Sasuki sigh.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, brat. My name is Tazuna I am a bridge builder and must get back to my village, as I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you all to get me there safely even if it costs your life."

* * *

><p>Miles away from Konoha, three figures stood in a dark building, two of them standing before the third. On the left stood a female figure dressed in a black cloak, a white rabbit mask hiding her face. Next to her was a male figure dressed in the same black high collared cloak, however he wore a black wolf mask. Both figures stood at the bottom of a set marble stairs at the top sat another figure, he was dressed in a white loose fitted cloak, and a white owl mask hiding his face.<p>

His glove covered hand reached out grabbing ahold of a small scroll, looking to the two below him he tossed the scroll.

"You two will be going to the village hidden in the leaves, I need you two to find me someone." His left hand was brought back up, his thumb traced over each finger. Four sickening cracks where heard throughout the room.

"Find that boy for me, don't be caught I want you two to see how much power he truly possess, then come back to me." The masked man stood from his seat, walking down the stairs and out of the room. Rabbit and Wolf nodded, disappearing into the darkness to begin their mission.

Owl walked through a black door, making his way down the long narrow hallway that led to his destination. Finally coming to another door, this time red. He slowly opened it revealing a huge room, the floor was covered in white and black checkered tile, the walls stood at least twenty feet tall until they were cut off to what seemed to be rows of seats, an arena of sorts. In the center of the room a lone figure sat to a metal chair, both his feet and hands chained to the ground. His head hung low, blood covering the ground below him. A black blindfold covering his eyes, keeping the sight from him. The figure had lacerations covering his whole body, each toe pried from his body.

Owl walked forward, his shoes clicked the tile floor, seeing nor hearing movement from the figure that sat in the chair, he pressed his fingers to his neck, a long sigh followed. Dead.

"Another body wasted, no one these days is strong enough. What a waste." Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a pair of pillars. Ten times, a bones sounded as each finger was ripped from the dead body. A bucket of blood sat next to him.

On the top in the room, a black symbol showed, in the center was three letter written in red ink. 'BSE'

* * *

><p>Team 7, along with Tazuna continued walking towards their destination. Sasuki was leading followed by Sakura and Naruto who were on either side of Tazuna, while Kakashi followed behind. As they made their way towards the village Naruto looked down as they passed a puddle of water. Looking forward he saw Sasuki's eyes wander to the puddle too. Kakashi watched as both his prized students saw through the deception.<p>

A head began to come from the puddle, then two figures busted from it. I long chain latching onto Kakashi. The group turned around, Naruto's sharingan already activated. Team 7 froze when Kakashi was ripped to bits by the two men. Sakura looked petrified when lumps of flesh and guts hit the ground. The two ninja didn't waste any time as they rushed towards Team 7, but Naruto didn't waste any time either.

Sasuki grabbed ahold of a single kunai and single shuriken, throwing them simultaneously, the weapons pierced the china pinning the brothers to the tree. The chain popped from their metal hands. Naruto turned, watching them as they ran towards Sakura who was now guarding Tazuna.

Running forwards Naruto grabbed ahold of the mechanical hands, spinning his body up, he kicked both in the head, sending them back. As they got up, Kakashi appeared grabbing both by the neck.

"Kakashi Sensei! You're alright." Sakura yelled, trilled her teacher was still alive. Turning Naruto saw a pile of logs, where Kakashi's lifeless body should have been.

"Naruto, Sasuki, Sakura good job. Sorry I hadn't come in sooner, I just wanted to see you these guys were after. If it was us or him." Kakashi spoke, looking towards Tazuna who turned away.

* * *

><p>Riding on a small boat, Naruto's eyes began to wonder towards the bridge builder, who kept his eyes trained ahead. He knew that something was going on, Kakashi had told them about the two men who attacked them, and they were chunin from the village hidden in the mist.<p>

"The bridge isn't far now, we should be there shortly." Naruto looked up, watching the rower speak. Looking back towards the thick mist he noticed a tall bridge coming into focus.

"Mr. Tazuna, before we reach the pier there is something I need to ask you. The men who are after you, we need to know why. And if you don't tell us we have no choice but to drop you off at your village, then leave." Kakashi spoke, narrowing his single eye at the man.

Tazuna gave a gulp, looking around at the four ninja. "I suppose I have to tell you the truth than. You were right when you said that this mission is beyond the description. The one who seeks my blood, is Gato, the shipping magnet. He is one of the richest men in the world. I'm sure you have heard of him before Kakashi." Kakashi gave a surprised look at the mention of Gato.

"Gato, he's a business man why would he get involved in something like this."

Tazuna nodded, looking to Kakashi. "That is true, however deep down, he uses gangs to sell drugs and steal businesses. It was one year ago when he first found our land, he used his wealth to take ownership of the land of waves. Anyone who went against him, vanished. In this countries someone who controls the ocean controls everything. But there is one thing he fears, which is the bridge, it the bridge is connected to land than all of his connections will be lost."

"So since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in his way, which means those two we fought before worked for this Gato guy." Sasuki said looking to the bridge building, making Kakashi back to him too.

"But if you knew he was dangerous then why didn't you ask for chunin or even jounin, this mention is at least B-ranked. Why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi said.

Tazuna nodded, his eyes looking to the floor of the small boat. "The land of waves doesn't have the money to spend on a B or A-ranked mission, it's much too expensive. If you drop me ashore alone they will surely kill me. But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet, adorable little grandson will cry, and my daughter will probably be depressed, wanting revenge against the leaf for abandoning me." He spoke trying to hide a sly grin.

Sakura, pouted looking to Kakashi, making his sigh, rubbing his temples. "Well I guess we have no choice but to protect you."

"Sorry to interrupt but we are reaching the shore, we are very lucky no one spotted us." The rower spoke, pulling the ore from the water once they reached the small dock. Stepping out of the boat team 7 and tazuna thanked the rower and made their way towards his home.

* * *

><p>Walking down the path, Naruto's eyes wandered from tree to tree. Something felt strange, almost like there was some chill in the air. Turning his head Naruto looked back to Kakashi.<p>

"Sensei, something about this doesn't feel right." Sakura raised her head to look at Naruto with concern.

Hearing a stick snap Naruto grabbed a kunai, throwing it into the bushes. Hearing the knife hit the tree, team 7 walked over. Underneath of the kunai, sat a petrified white rabbit. White, which made Kakashi narrow his eye.

'This rabbit has white fur, snow rabbits only get white fur during winter. Which can only mean it was raised indoors, for a replacement technique?' Kakashi thought looking around the forest. 'So they are already here.'

Up in a distant tree a tall figure was squatting down on a branch. A large sword strapped to his back, a wide mask covering his nose and mouth. His arm went back grabbing the hilt of the large blade.

"LOOK OUT!" Team 7 ducked when the large blade flew over their heads, embedding its self within the tree, a figure now stood on the hilt.

Standing up Kakashi walked forwards, both hands buried in his pockets. "Well, what a surprise if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the hidden mist."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and began to walk forward only for Kakashi's hand to move in front of him. "Naruto, you're in the way, this guy he's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I will need to use this." Kakashi spoke, his hand now traveling up to the headband which hung over his left eye.

"Kakashi of the sharingan, did I get that right?" Zabuza spoke, his eyes traveling to Kakashi.

Naruto turned towards him in shock. 'Sharingan, how does he have the sharingan?'

Sasuki also looked to Kakashi in shock. 'Does that mean he's an Uchiha?'

'What's he talking about does he have some power or something?' Sakura thought to herself, looking to both Naruto and Sasuki.

Kakashi kept his eye trained to Zabuza, without turning around he began to speak. "Now team 7 formation B, protect the bridge builder. I taught you three team work, now is the time to use it. And stay out of this fight." Pulling up his headband, team 7 looked in shock, his left eye was blood red, a black pupil in the center, with three comma marks rotating around it. 'No way, a fully matured sharingan.' Naruto thought staring at the single red eye.

"Kakashi-Sensei what is that, you eye looks a little like Naruto-kun's when he fights." Sakura questioned looking to her teammates.

"Sharingan, it's a rare power that comes from the eyes. The user of the doujutsu can see through taijutsu, genjutsu and mimic any ninjutsu. The use can reflect that attacks back to the enemy, but there is much more the sharingan than that." Sasuki said looking to the ground.

"That's right girl, but you only scratched the surface that sharingan can analyze an opponents' technique then copy it to the smallest detail." AS Zabuza finished speaking a thick mist came over the field. "Isn't that right, Kakashi the copy ninja? But enough talking I need to kill the old man."

Turning back to his team Kakashi nodded, Sasuki, Sakura and Naruto jumped back, now standing in front of Tazuna, which made Zabuza groan. "So I guess I have to kill you first Kakashi, well then so be it." Grabbing his blade the ninja disappeared in the mist.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked around the mist. "Naruto I don't want you to use that." Kakashi spoke making him look to him in shock.

"But Sensei I can help you!" Naruto yelled, his fists clenching. He hated being so helpless. "No, let me handle this alone, Naruto." Looking back to Zabuza who now stood on a body of water, his left arm raised while his right arm was held in front of his chest.

'**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu.' **

Team 7s' eyes widened when he disappeared in thin air. Kakashi's sharingan eye looked around, but to no anvil, he was gone. Putting his hands together chakra began to form around him.

Sasuki's breath caught in her throat, her legs began to tremble. 'What is this, I can't move. One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack. Its suffocating. If this goes on any longer I'm going to go insane." Her hands and body began to shake. "I can't take this." Moving the kunai to her stomach, she couldn't focus, she couldn't stay still, it was terrifying. She was broke out of the trans when a hand touched her shoulder.

Looking over, she saw Naruto looking calmly at her. "Calm down, everything is going to be fine." Her trembling stopped, moving her arm back down, she looked to Kakashi who nodded.

"Don't worry, I will protect all of you, I never let my comrades die." He spoke giving them a small eye smile.

"Oh, I won't be so sure." Team 7 felt their bodies' freeze, the hairs on the backs of their necks stood up. Looking behind him, Naruto's body froze. With his sword in hand Zabuza stood in the center of the circle. "You're finished." His sword swung around his body, about to crash into the ground, jumping into action Kakashi grabbed a kunai, burring it into the swordsman's stomach. Water dripped from the blade.

"Sensei behind you." Turning around another Zabuza stood looking towards Kakashi. The water clone crashed to the ground, a puddle of water taking its place. Kakashi was ripped in half when the blade was swung at him. A wave on relief washed over team 7 when what would have been blood turned to water.

'The water clone jutsu, I see when he was making that speech of his he copied my jutsu, then made a clone.' Feeling a kunai press against his throat Zabuza turned slightly, Kakashi stood behind him, sharingan starring into his own eyes. "You're finished."

A sigh of relief washed over team 7, that is until a sickening laugh irrupted from zabuza's throat.

"Finished, don't you get it, you're just a cheap imitation. I can't be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you. But you are full of surprises." He spoke my Kakashi growl in annoyance, this guy was stronger than he seemed.

"You're good."

"But not good enough." The real Zabuza stood behind Kakashi, while the clone disappeared. Ducking under the swing on the sword Kakashi was kicked into the air and fell into the body of water.

"SENSEI!"

'This water, something is wrong.' Seconds later Kakashi was sealed within a pocket of water. Looking up he saw Zabuza standing next to the bubble of water. "So much for the great Kakashi, now I just need to kill those brats of yours and the bridge builder is mine." Making a hand sign another water clone popped into existence next to him.

"Your honestly think wearing that headband makes you a ninja, pathetic. When the idea of life and death doesn't faze you, when you become so deadly you get put in my bingo book than maybe you can call yourself a ninja, but to call genin like you ninja, well that's a joke." Lifting his hand into the air Zabuza disappeared only to reappear in front of Sasuki, kicking her in the stomach making her fly back. Vanishing Naruto appeared behind the black haired girl, making her stop.

"Naruto, Sasuki, Sakura get out of here now you don't stand a chance, he's fighting you with a clone while he uses his real body to keep me in here. The clone can't go far from his real body, get out of here." Kakashi shouted towards his squad.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Biting his lip he picked Sasuki off the ground making her look to him in shock, he was helping her. 'Run away, no, no I can't do that, I'm not scared. I can do this, I can do this, no more running, no, no more.' His eyes closed, an emotionless look on his face. 'No, I can do this, sensei you taught us teamwork, I won't let that training go to waste. I have to fight.'

"No, I'm sorry sensei but I can't do that." Naruto's eyes shot open, looking next to him Sasuki had a small smirk on her face.

"Let's go Naruto."

"Right."

Both Uchihas brought their hands up.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."**

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."**

Two large fireballs launched towards the clone. Bending down he made a large water wall, creating a thick steam. The steam was cut when a figure jumped in front of Zabuza's clone. His hand reached out grabbing ahold of Naruto's neck. His feet lifted off the ground, a smirk forming on his face.

"Now Sasuki!"

A barrage of shuriken came flying towards the water clone, making him drop Naruto. Jumping back into the air, his feet touched the clone's shoulders. A kunai was brought to its head making it turn into a bubble of water. Feeling himself grabbed he looked behind him to see another clone. Zabuza threw Naruto into the air. Grabbing his backpack off his shoulder, Naruto pulled out a large shuriken, throwing the weapon towards Sasuki.

Grabbing the fuma shuriken, it unfolded, jumping into the air Sasuki launched the shuriken past the clone towards Zabuza.

Kakashi's eyes widened when Zabuza caught it with ease. "Simple attacks like that wont work on me."

The shadow of the shuriken came next making Zabuza jump over it, a smirk formed on Sasuki's lips. "Well this isn't just a normal attack."

The shadow turned into Naruto, grabbing a kunai Naruto threw it at Zabuza's hand that connect to Kakashi. Team 7's eyes widened when Zabuza let go of the jutsu, letting Kakashi free. Blocking the shuriken with his hand Kakashi jumped back, his sharingan seeing Zabuza's moves.

Creating a water vortex, he threw a barrage of kunai nailing the rouge ninja to the tree behind him. Landing on the branch above him Kakashi watched as the body of the ninja fell to the ground with a thump. However what he didn't see was the lone figure that stood on another tree, a red and white mask covering his face.

Two needles flew from the ninja's hands penetrating Zabuza's neck making the group look towards him. "Thanks you for fighting with Zabuza I have been tracking him down for some time now."

Kakashi looked to the hunter-nin and nodded, something about him didn't seem right about this guy. Jumping down from the tree Kakashi beckoned his group over. Pressing his forefingers to Zabuza's neck Kakashi exhaled. "He's dead."

The hunter-nin walked towards him, pressing his hand to Zabuza's shoulder they both vanished.

"Kakashi-Sensei what just happened who was that?" Sakura sked looking to where Zabuza's body had laid only moments before.

"That boy was a hunter-nin they go around killing rouge ninjas from their villages, to keep information hidden." Kakashi spoke turning back to his team, they all looked pretty wiped out. Sasuki had a few cuts covering her body, while Naruto had bruises on his face and neck, Sakura looked pretty shaken up.

"It's over, Tazuna will you please lead us to your house?" Tazuna nodded.

Taking a few steps Kakashi fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, team 7 were currently sitting on the dock close to the house. Naruto sat a few bandages wrapped around his neck, while Sasuki had some wrapped on her wrists. Hearing footsteps they turned around to see Kakashi standing on crutches giving them his signature eye smile.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei you're awake." Sakura yelled happily, giving her teacher a smile.

"Yeah, now how about we go train?" He asked making Sasuki raise an eyebrow.

"But sensei you just woke up, do you want to get hurt again?"

"Sasuki, I don't have to be active to train you three." A sly smirk hid under his mask.

Team 7 stood in a small opening inside a forest, tall trees surrounded them. "Okay you three, today we will be practicing some basic chakra exercise, I want you all to climb those trees, but the catch is you can use your hands." Walking to the tree Kakashi began to climb up the length until he reached a high brach, standing upside down he looked to the three. Sakura's jaw was hanging open while Sasuki had an eye brow raised, but Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Sensei, I already know this." He spoke walking to the tree, with the same ease as Kakashi he walked up, perched on the same branch he looked to Kakashi. "See."

Sasuki grumbled, crossing her arms. "Such a show off."

"Wow Naruto-kun you're so amazing." Sakura yelled to the blonde who walked down the tree along with Kakashi.

"Alright well Sakura, Sasuki you two get started, Naruto we will be doing the next part, water walking." Kakashi walked off, Naruto following closely behind. Sasuki clenched her fists, turning around to the tree. It couldn't be that hard, if Naruto could do it so could she.

Taking a running start Sasuki sprinted towards the tree, making it a few feet only for her foot to dent the tree, marking her spot she jumped back. Looking over her eyes went wide when she noticed Sakura already making it about halfway. This was harder than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's another chapter sorry about how short this one was, since I broke it into two parts I made both chapters shorter. Part two will be out shorty, by that I mean probably later tonight as i'm really excited to finish writing it, some Naruto and Sasuki moments. Happy New Year.<strong>

**And another thing, I've decided to give Naruto fire, lightning ,and water while Sasuki will have fire, wind, and earth. Thanks to Naruto Gremor for the idea.**

**Next Time: Mission to Wave part 2**

**Beta-d by: Yaoiboy101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood is thicker than Water**

**Chapter 4: mission to wave part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sasuki sat at the bottom of the tree, kunai marking covered the front, at least until about hallway. Her clothing was sticky to her skin making it rather uncomfortable. Her hair was loose, hair sticking to her forehead, covering her narrow eyes. A tick mark appeared when she saw Sakura walk down the tree. They had been at it for about an hour, the training turning out to be very difficult for Sasuki. How the hell did Sakura get to the top so fast? Standing up once again she back away from the tree. Picking her kunai from off the dirt ground, running forward she sent chakra to the soles of her feet. Going the same height as she did before. Scratching the bark again she fell back to the ground panting.<p>

'I wonder how Naruto's training is going.' She thought picking herself up and sprinting at the tree again.

Little to her knowledge Naruto was having just as much trouble as she was.

-With Naruto-

Sitting down on the end of the small dock, Naruto looked out over the clear blue water. A small sigh escaped his lips, he had been at this for an hour. His clothes were soaked, as was his whole body. Standing up he looked down into the ocean. Removing his foot from the dock, he set it on the water. Removing the other he took a step, than another and another. Taking his next step only to fall face first into the water. Popping back up, a sweat drop rolling down his head. Swimming back he pulled himself onto the dock, another sigh escaping his lips, this was much harder than he thought.

Grabbing his soaked shirt he pulled the wet cloth off his body, flinging it onto the ground. Pulling off his sandals and headband, which he forgot to take off Naruto began making his way back to where Sakura and Sasuki were training. He really needed a break.

Standing on the branch above Sasuki's tree he glanced down, a comedic smile adoring his face. This was probably one of the most amusing things he had seen in a long time. Sasuki would run up the tree, mark it, fall back down then start over. Looking over he noticed Sakura was gone, kunai markings training up to the top. 'Not bad.'

Pulling his attention back to Sasuki when he heard a loud groan. "Need some help down there?" He yelled out making her jump. Walking down the tree with perfection he stood in front of her. "I said you need some help? Or did you not hear me?" He asked.

Turning she saw Naruto standing there, his head tilted to the side, that annoying smirk on his face. Her eyes began to wander, she could see that his body was soaked from water, only dressed in a pair of blue shorts. Sasuki looked to Naruto, using all her will power she pushed down the blush that had begun to form on her cheeks away. Naruto may be only twelve but he sure had some body. Shaking her head to get those dirty thoughts out of her mind. No way, she was in no way, shape, or form attracted to Naruto, no way.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Both turned to see Sakura running towards them, a bright smile on her face.

"Sakura what is it?" Naruto asked removing his attention from his dark haired teammate to his pink haired teammate.

"When did you get back? I wanted to show you how good I am at this." Sakura spoke pointing to the tree that he had looked at only moments ago.

Sasuki narrowed her eyes at Sakura. For some odd reason the thought of her made her stomach turn. She felt the need to hit something. She had never had this urge before. What was wrong with her?

"Oh, that I already saw, not bad, but I just came back to see if Sasuki needed any help. I wanted to take a break from training." Naruto spoke turning his gaze back to Sasuki. Something about what he said made a wave of relief wash over her.

Sakura pouted, looking to Sasuki her pouted turned into a frown, something about the way she was looking at Naruto, it felt different, ignoring the strange feeling Sakura nodded making her way out of the woods.

"No, I don't need any help Naruto. I can do just fine by myself." Sasuki spoke turning back to the tree, running towards it she began walking up it, only to fall back after a few meters.

"It seems like you're not adding enough chakra, try adding a little more." Sasuki turned her head, glaring at Naruto who just shrugged.

Standing back up she ran to the tree again, adding a little more chakra, her eyes widened when she went up a few meters. Marking her spot she jumped down and looked back to Naruto, who just put his hands in his pockets. Trying it again Sasuki added more chakra the higher up she got, making to almost to the top, she jumped to the branch that stuck out of the tree. Looking down she could see Naruto giving her a thumbs up, something about him changed, it's almost like he is a completely different person, he's acting like his younger self from when they were kids.

"I'm going back, I think I've spent enough time hanging around here." Turning around Naruto began walking back towards the dock, leaving Sasuki alone to think. Turning back to the tree, she jumped down and began running up it once more.

Walking to the edge of the water Naruto began walking across it, focusing his chakra, his eyes closed in concentration. After a few minutes without mistake Naruto opened his eyes, looking around he could see he was even farther out than before. Turning around he began to pick up his pace, running back to the dock to see Kakashi standing there.

Jumping onto the dock Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sensei, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back resting?"

"Oh I was just coming to check to see how your training has been coming along, but I have already found my answer." Kakashi spoke to Naruto giving him an eye smile. "I also came to tell you that lunch is ready back at Tazuna's house." Naruto nodded, turning back to the ocean.

"Alright let's head back."

* * *

><p>Naruto took a seat at the far end of the table, Kakashi to his left and Sasuki to his right while Sakura sat next to Kakashi. Beside Sasuki sat a small dark haired boy with a sailor hat on his head. Inari.<p>

"Alright, after lunch we will continue our training, since Sakura has already finished her tree climbing she will be guarding Tazuna, Naruto and Sasuki you to will both keep working on your chakra control." Kakashi spoke. Hearing that Sakura had already completed her training, Sasuki sent a scowl her way.

Naruto looked to the black haired boy, there was something strange about him. His head was down but he could tell his fists were clinched, his body rigid.

"Why? Why do you all try so hard? It's not like you'll beat Gato, his men will kill you. Your useless, and there is nothing you can do about it. Your all just gonna die!" Inari shouted, his small body shaking with angry. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well at least we aren't cowards like you." Standing from his seat Naruto walked out of the house, both Kakashi and Sakura looking at him with concern, Sasuki just turned her head she knew he hated to be called useless. Looking to the boy, she glared at him.

"You know brat, just because you are too scared to do anything about your home doesn't mean we have to be." Tears welled in the boy's eyes, standing up he ran out of the room in a fit. Sasuki stood from her seat as well.

"I'm finished, I'm going to train." Walking out the door she headed back towards the forest.

-Seven hours later-

Standing on the top of the tree Sasuki looked down to the forest floor smirking. After hours of running up the tree, falling down tree and running back again she had finally made it to the top. Jumping from tree to tree she landed back on the ground. Looking into the sky she could see the sun had finally set, the moon now high in the sky. Walking out of the forest she made her way to the docks where Naruto was.

Walking along the dock she could see a figure sitting at the end. Coming closer she sighed when she say Naruto, both his legs dangling in the water while his hands held behind him giving his body support. "Hey."

He slowly turned around to see Sasuki walking towards him, both her hands in her pockets. "What are you doing here Sasuki, shouldn't you be back training."

Sasuki frowned something seemed off about him, but she just brushed it away. "I finished it, climbed all the way to the top." Taking a seat next to him she looked out towards the ocean. "Thanks for the help by the way." She spoke turning her head to avoid his gaze, her eyebrow twitched.

"You're welcome." He didn't look at her, kept his eyes trained to the water. Turning her head she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter, you seem a little different. Was it what that brat said earlier?" She questioned.

"It's not important don't worry about it."

Why wouldn't he look at her? It was strange, he never acts this way. "Naruto just tell me."

Naruto lifted his legs up, burrowing his face in his knees. "I know what that kid feels, the helplessness, when Itachi killed everyone I wanted to help I wanted to stop him but nothing I did worked, I was so weak back then, I still am, I just don't want to be weak anymore." Finally turning his face to back to her.

"I am going to go after him, someday, I will kill him. No matter what you say to me I will kill him." Sasuki sighed again.

"I'm not going to try to stop you I just, I don't want you to get hurt. I mean I don't want him to kill you, that's all." A small blush covering her cheeks, luckily it was invisible of the darkness of the night. Naruto's eyes went wide, she cared about him, but she always called him a loser, or an idiot, yeah right.

"That's another thing why don't you want to kill him, he killed your parents." Sasuki nodded, her body going rigid.

"I hate Itachi, I really do its just I don't want to lose myself in hatred, I don't want to Uchiha name to be in vain. I want to protect Konoha. I can't really explain it it's just I love our village more than I hate my brother." She didn't know why but for some strange reason the thought of Naruto going after someone like Itachi terrified her, she felt like she was going to vomit when he said that.

"And at least I still have you." Sasuki's eyes widened at what she just said, instantly she ducked her head. 'Gezz won't I ever just shut up!' She wanted to punch herself in the face.

Naruto looked at her a confused look on his face. 'Did she actually just say that?' Pushing those thoughts from his brain he nudged her side making her turn to him. It was happening to him, it was like all the pain, anger and sorrow he felt was disappearing. His boundaries dropping, it terrified him.

"It's getting late you should head back." He spoke calmly. Earning a confused look from Sasuki.

"What about you?" Naruto looked towards the moon, the smallest smile on his face. "I want to think about somethings, I'll go back in a little while." Reluctantly Sasuki stood up, walking from the dock back to Tazuna's home.

Standing from his spot Naruto walked back into the forest grabbing a set of kunai from his bag he began practicing.

-With Kakashi-

Walking through the house in search of Inari, Kakashi buried his hands into his pockets, a lazy look on his face. Hearing soft crying he followed the sounds until he came across the young boy sitting on his bed. Leaning against the door frame Kakashi cleared his throat making the boy's head shoot up. Quickly he rubbed the tears away.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Inari?" Not hearing a reply he walked in taking a seat on the boy's bed.

"About Naruto, he can be very straight forward sometimes, he doesn't really understand other's emotions, so you'd have to forgive him for that. But try not to underestimate Naruto, even Sasuki they are probably the two people that understand your position the best." Kakashi spoke making Inari look to him in shock.

"They both lost their families at a young age, Naruto never even met his father and mother, and he only had his older brother. At the age of seven his brother was murdered." A sad look washed over Kakashi's face making Inari look to him.

"Sasuki's mother and father where both killed before her eyes, her brother left her behind, leaving our village. Naruto tried to protect her but he was hurt badly, mentally that is. He had already changed a lot after his brother's death but after the attack he swore revenge against his brother's killer. He hates being called useless more than anything. Before his brother came into the picture the whole village looked down on him, he didn't have a single friend, or family member, he had no one. But after his brother, he met Sasuki though they may not look like it he really cares about her, and she to him. Listen Inari try not to judge Naruto for the way he acts now he really does mean well, have sine hope in him, okay?" Standing from his seat on the bed Kakashi gave Inari an eye smile leaving the boy to his thoughts.

'Naruto.'

-The next morning-

Walking into the kitchen Sasuki looked around her normal glare on her lips, both eyebrows furrowed when she didn't see Naruto sitting at the table. "Where's Naruto?" Turning she saw Tsunami looking at her.

Talking a seat at the table she turned to Kakashi. "Last night when I went to talk to him he said that he wanted to think about some stuff, though he never said what."

Sakura turned to her in surprise. When did she go and talk to Naruto-kun?

"I'll go look for him." Standing up Sasuki walked out of the house.

-With Naruto-

Naruto lay fast asleep on the forest floor, his eyes shot open when he felt an unfamiliar presence coming towards him. Jolting up he held a kunai in hand. Standing before him was a long dark haired boy dressed in a pink kimono. He jumped back slightly holding his kunai out. "Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

"I was out picking some herbs for medicine, what are you doing out here? I never expected to find someone out here this early." The boy spoke looking questionably at Naruto who dropped the kunai to the ground.

"Yeah I guess, I was out here training, I guess I fell asleep out here." Seeing the basket in the boy's hands he frowned. Something was off about this kid, he was searching for herbs yet the basket was completely filled, and something about his chakra I felt so familiar.

Deciding to go along with the boy Naruto looked back at him. "What are you looking for, I don't mind helping."

The pair sat on the forest floor grabbing small plants when the long haired boy looked to Naruto's headband. "You're a ninja, from the hidden leaf?"

Naruto looked up giving a nod. "Yes, that's why I was training."

"Does that mean your training for something dangerous?" He spoke looking to the ground which made Naruto narrow his eyes.

"No, I'm training to get stronger."

"But you seem very stronger already isn't that enough?"

Naruto's eyes widened, his fists clenching around the plant he was holding. "No I need to get stronger, I have a purpose in life. I have to kill somebody."

"Kill someone? Why is that so important to kill somebody?" Naruto stood up looking down to the boy.

"They caused me and my friend a lot of pain, so it's my mission to kill him." Both his fists were clenched in rage, he hated talking about this.

"Your friend? This person seems important to you, are you doing this just for them?"

Naruto stopped, embarrassment washed over Naruto when he realized what just happened, however before he could speak the other began again.

"Is she precious to you, you would go as far as to kill this other person just for her? You see when a person has something precious they want to protect, then they become very strong."

'Someone precious?' Naruto thought to himself images of his brother and his team flashed before his eyes.

"You will become strong, very strong. I will see again sometime, goodbye." Naruto watched as the boy turned his back walked away, basket in hand.

Sasuki walked through the forest, walking another figure walked passed her. Turning around she narrowed her eyes. 'Who was that?' Hearing another noise she turned and continued walked through the forest. Seeing a familiar boy standing there she leaned against the tree next to her.

"What are you doing out here? And where were you last night? Kakashi-sensei and sakura were nervous." Naruto turned to look at her, something about his conversation with that boy made him feel nervous being near Sasuki. Clearing his throat Naruto gave her a small smile, there it was again! Why was he smiling? Naruto had no clue what he was doing.

"Sorry, I just got distracted." Rubbing the back of his head lightly, making Sasuki shake her head.

"Well come one let's get back."

"Yeah." Following her the couple made their way back to the small town.

Later that night team 7 sat around the dinner table enjoying small talk. Naruto had bandages wrapped around his stomach, after getting back to the house he passed out on the floor. Due to training all night combined with sleeping on the ground he was exhausted. Then being told off by Sasuki that he should have just come back home, he was not happy at the moment. Slowly bringing the spoon of soup to his lips he had to use his other had to keep his head from falling onto the table.

The seen made Sasuki smirk, that's what the idiot got for staying out last night. Kakashi turned to Naruto and smiled. "Naruto how about you go to bed." Naruto slowly looked up to Kakashi and nodded grabbing his bowl he emptied it out as well as washing it. Walking to his bed room he pulled of his shirts and pants falling onto the bed he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I leave Naruto in your hands." Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuki, and Tazuna stood in front of Tsunami outside the house. Inside Naruto still laid passed out on the bed.<p>

"He's still pretty exhausted, he may not be able to move today at all."

"But what about you, you're still recovering yourself?"

Kakashi gave the women an eye smile. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Turning the group left heading for the bridge.

Back inside the house Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Pushing his arm back he lifted himself up of the bed. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt as well as his headband and ninja sandals he walked out of the room.

Seeing Tsunami standing washing dishes he turned to her. "Where is everybody?"

Turning around she smiled at him. "Your sensei wanted you to get your rest to you got the day off." She spoke making Naruto scowl. Running out of the house he sprinted towards their location.

-With team 7-

Team 7 stood in shock as bodies of bridge builders lay scattered on the ground. "What! What happened?" Tazuna shouted looking at the dead works.

Kakashi's eye narrowed "Could it be?"

A thick mist began to spread, covering the bridge, Kakashi turned around looking to his students. "Sasuki, Sakura get ready." Both girls stood in front of Tazuna, waiting for the attack.

'I knew he was still alive.' Kakashi thought grabbing a kunai. Sakura turned to Kakashi, her own kunai in hand.

"Sensei, its zabuza again isn't it?"

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you have those brats with you, that one is still trembling." The group heard a voice speak from the mist. Looking down Sasuki could see her hand shaking, her eyes widened when Zabuza appeared crouched in front of the group, no not just one ten clones stood around the group.

A smirk formed on her lips. "I'm trembling…with excitement." Kakashi turned around looking to his student.

"Go on Sasuki."

As Zabuza's blade swung down on her she jumped over it slicing through the body. Moving to the next then the next, landing back in the spot she looked around. Not a single clone left.

"So you could see they were water clones, huh. Brats improving. Looks like you've got some competition Haku." Stepping out of the mist Zabuza stood with the hunter-nin by his side which Kakashi smirk.

"So I was right, it was all an act, hiding behind that mask, pathetic."

Sasuki's eyes narrowed, that was the boy he passed in the forest yesterday when she went to find Naruto. "Looks like I'll have to take you out."

Haku stared blankly at the Uchiha girl. "She is strong, even though the clones where just one tenth the strength of the real you she took them out in an instant."

-Back at the house-

"Inari, could you come here and give me a hand? Inari." Tsunami yelled from inside the house.

Two men stood outside of the door one with brown hair and one with blue both had long blades strapped to their hips. Walking forwards the cut the house open in a split second making Tsunami turn around in shock.

"So your Tazuna's daughter huh, we've been sent to take you in." One of the men spoke, stepping forward he grabbed ahold of the women making her scream. Inari ran out of his room, his eyes widening seeing his mother now laying on the floor.

"Mother!"

Tsunami's eyes widened, fear spreading across his face. "No don't come out here, run!"

Both swordsmen turned around seeing Inari standing there. "Don't move."

"Should we grab this one too?" The taller goon asked grabbing his sword from his hip. Making Tsunami scream again. "Wait, take me just please don't hurt my son."

Putting his sword back on his hit the two men looked towards Inari, sinister smirks of their faces. "Seems like you're getting off pretty lucky today, brat." Turning back to the women they tied rope around her hands carrying her outside the home.

Tears began falling from Inari's face, pulling his knees to his chest he shut his eyes. "Im sorry Ka-san I'm too weak to protect you, I'm, I'm so useless. I can't do anything. I'm scared, I don't want to die."

'_Coward.'_

'_Naruto's biggest fear is being useless.'_

'_Coward.'_

'_Coward.'_

'_Useless.'_

Wiping the tears from his face Inari stood up, his small fists closing tightly. 'I have to do something.' Inari thought to himself, running out of the house.

Seeing the two goons he stopped. "Hey!" He shouted making the three turn around.

Grabbing their blades the two men stepped forward, smirks on their faces. "Well looks like the brat got some courage after all, to bad we've got to chop him to bits." As Tsunami was about to yell the blue haired man hit the back of her neck knocking to her the wooden dock. Clenching his fist Inari began running towards them. Inari's eyes closed when the two swords were brought down towards him. This was the end, it had to be. Waiting to the swords to slice into his body, but they never came his eyes opened. Naruto stood above him his hands holding onto the swords, his head hung low, his eyes shadowed.

"N-N-Naruto!?" Inari shouted.

"Sorry I'm late, you did good kid but I take it from here." Naruto spoke not moving, only for his hands to tighten around the swords blood dripping from his hands.

"Like some brat could defeat us."

Naruto head slowly raised making both men shake in fear. His blue eyes morphed into his stage two sharingan.

"S-S-Sharingan?!"

Pulled the swords towards his body making both men's faces appeared next to his own. Talking quietly Naruto whispered in their ears. "If you two don't leave now, I'll kill the both of you." Both men nodded dropping their swords them run off. Letting the swords drop to the ground Naruto looked to his hands which were covered in blood. 'Great.'

Turning to Inari Naruto gave a small smile. "I want to apologize about what I said to you a few days ago, it isn't true." Walking closer to the smaller boy Naruto held he hand out, his first two fingers poking the boy on the forehead. "You're brave, but I've got to go, ill trust you with things here." Inari nodded, a blush forming on his cheeks. Naruto turned running off towards the bridge.

-With team 7-

Haku ran towards Sasuki with speed she had never seen someone so young use. Haku's senbon needle collided with her kunai. Jumping back the two ninja's threw themselves at one another, weapons colliding sending small sparks everywhere.

"We want the bridge builder, not you. If you back down now, I won't have to kill you." Haku spoke softly, his mask muffling his voice. Sasuki smirked pressed her kunai harder against the needle. "Save it."

"You're making a mistake, you won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah, what are they?

"First were surrounded by water and second I've blocked one of your hands there for you only have one free hand to defend yourself." He spoke making Sasuki narrow her eyes, what was he talking about?

Her face turned to shock when Haku raised her free hand and began forming hand signs.

'Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of death.'

The water below then rose forming needles .Closing her eyes Sasuki began to focus. 'Remember the training.'

AS the needles came shooting down Sasuki jumped up into the air dodging them all. Grabbing a handful of shuriken she launched them towards Haku who just jumped back. Sasuki smiled as she appeared behind Haku. "You're not as fast as you think. From here on out, you'll be the one defending against my attacks."

Both spun around weapons colliding again. Using her free hand Sasuki threw another kunai at Haku making her duck. Kicking the masked boy in the face Sasuki sent Haku flying back towards Zabuza.

"Thought you were faster huh? Now let's see what else you were wrong about." Sasuki spoke looking towards the boy who lay on the ground.

Kakashi gave her a small smile before looking at Zabuza. "You made a big mistake insulting these ninja, calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuki's attitude, she's the best female genin in Konoha. And Sakura is one of our sharpest minds. And last but not least is Konoha's rookie of the year, Naruto."

Zabuza laughed, looking towards the group of misfits. "Haku is we keep this up we'll end up the victims instead. Get on with it."

Haku nodded stepping forward, a blue charka like strings began to emerge from the boy's body. "What is that?" Sasuki asked looking towards the strange substance.

"I'm sorry it has come to this."

The air suddenly began to feel frigid, Sasuki was shocked when mirrors began forming around her. What was this jutsu, she had never seen anything like it before.

"**Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors."**

Walking to one of the many mirrors Haku walked in it, around her the mirror showed the same thing. Haku.

'Mirrors, but how?' Looking around she could see reflections of the masks boy on each ice mirror. Haku began to come out of the mirror, needles held in her hands, throwing them Sasuki didn't have time for they had already cut her clothing and skin. More came, knocking the kunai from her hand, covering her head as needles cut her skin and clothes. Falling to the ground Sasuki closed her eyes.

'Dammit, I can't do anything.' Looking up when she felt the needles stop, trying to stand only to fall back to the ground.

"Can't move can you?" Haku spoke another set of needles in his hand. Sasuki watched as the where thrown her way only for a figure to land in front of her blocking each needle. Looking a smile formed on her face when she saw the Uchiha fan on the back of shirt.

'Naruto.'

Kneeling down on the ground Naruto looked at Sasuki, worry spreading to his heart when he saw blood dripping from his body.

"Are you okay?" He asking looking to her. Standing up Sasuki put on her usual smirk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She spoke turning her attention to the mirrors that surrounded them. Turning around Sasuki pressed her back to Naruto's looking around she looked to Haku's reflections. "Naruto, he's fast, I can barely keep up myself I think you're going to have to use 'that'."

Zabuza and Haku both narrowed their eyes at Naruto, wondering what he had up his sleeve. His eyes closed making Haku prepare another set of needles, launching them towards Naruto and Sasuki. Naruto eyes slowly opened, seeing each needle coming towards them in what seemed like slow motion, he grabbed tow kunai blocking each needle with perfection. Running forward he sent chakra to his fist, right he his fist was about to connect the figure inside moved. Flowing Haku as he jumped into the next Naruto aimed another punch to the mirror, but Haku moved to another. Jumping back to Sasuki his eyes narrowed.

"I can see his movements fine now, the only problem is that I can't catch him." Sasuki nodded looking to each mirror.

"Naruto I think I have an idea, it might just work, these mirrors are made from ice, what melts ice?" Sasuki spoke with a smirk. Naruto nodded, both Uchihas raised their hands.

'**Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu.'**

Both blew two large fireballs at the mirrors. Their smirks dropped when they saw the mirrors only crack a small bit.

"You will need much hotter fire to melt these mirrors."

Naruto grunted looking to each mirror until he spotted the real Haku. "Sasuki, I'm going to go after him gain, you use the fireball jutsu when you see him move to the next one." Sasuki nodded getting ready for her attack.

Running towards the mirror that held the real Haku Naruto punch the mirror shattering it. Sasuki watched as the boy's body moved to the next grabbing a shuriken she threw it towards the boy, smiling when it cut his pants leg. 'Perfect.'

"One more time!" She shouted to Naruto who nodded. Running to the mirror haku landed had just landed in. Smashing the mirror Haku flew from it, Sasuki inhaled her eyes watching Haku.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."** Blowing another large fireball towards the boy she watched as it burned the same pants leg that the shuriken cut. Naruto watched a small smile on his face. 'Nice job.'

Haku looked down to see his pants leg burned look back to Sasuki his eyes narrowed. There was no way she could have done that, no one with a human eye could see that. 'How did she do that?'

Creating shadow clones Naruto went after the boy once again. Throwing kunai only for him to jump into another mirror making him groan. His eyes went wide when he saw Haku forming another attack. Something about this one seemed different.

"Sasuki get out of here, now!"

Turning her head Sasuki saw Naruto staring at her, fear in his eyes. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since the massacre. Turning she ran towards of the openings in the mirrors. Haku quickly jumped from the mirror landing in front of Sasuki surprising her. Turing he kicked her stomach making her skid back. Running forwards Naruto leaned down grabbing her, keeping her from going back any farther.

She was clutching her stomach in main making him frown. "Sasuki?" Bending down on his knees Naruto looked at her, a small amount of blood seeped from her mouth. Raising her head she looked to him.

"I'm fine, I think I've figured out the timing." Going to stand only to be pushed down by Naruto. "You're hurt I'll take over from here." Standing up Naruto glared at Haku, his sharingan spinning rapidly.

Naruto looked around, his sharingan analyzing almost every movement Haku was making. Running towards one of the mirrors, he smashed it, Haku's body jumping from it only to be grabbed by Naruto. Grabbing the front of his shirt Naruto cocked his fist bag punching the other boy in the face, his mask shattering. Haku's body fell to the ground with a thump.

"You, you were the one who called to my in the forest, why did you say those things if you knew who I was?" His fists clenching tightly, the dried blood on his hands began to crack, the sword wounds reopening.

"Because I wanted to know what kind of person you were." Slowly standing Haku looked behind Naruto to Sasuki, who looked to be getting better.

"Why are you working for a person like Zabuza anyway?"

Haku sighed standing straight up to look Naruto in the eyes. "Zabuza gives me a purpose to live, he is something I want to protect, my precious person. She is yours, isn't she?"

Naruto bit his lip. The night he stayed out in the forest, she was the only one he could think about. The thought of her getting hurt, he hated it. The constant degrading she says to him, without it, it feels like something is missing. Even thinking about Itachi coming back to kill her, that was why he had to kill Itachi, not for himself but her. She was always there for him even though she had a pretty rude way of showing it.

_-Flashback-_

_A six-year-old Naruto sat at the bottom of the slide, a large scrape on his knee. Feeling a hard box hit his head he turned around to see Sasuki smirking at him, her hand resting on her hip. Looking down he saw a small first aid kit. Reaching for the box only for his hand to be smacking away. _

"_I'll do it." Watching as Sasuki opened the box pulling out a wipe and a large Band-Aid, ripping the top from the wipe she carefully dabbed the cut making him squirm. Pulling off the band aid she softly set it on the cut._

"_There, you should be more careful, Naruto-baka."_

_._

_Team 7 stood in front of a camera waiting to get their team picture taken. Feeling an elbow hit his side he turned, glaring at Sasuki who kept her gaze on the camera. _

"_Smile Naruto-baka."_

_._

"_At least I still have you."_

"_I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_Naruto-baka."_

"_Gezz you're such a loser."_

"_You're such an idiot."_

"_I don't want you to get hurt."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Play sad music, i recommend Naruto Shippuden OST decision or Naruto Shippuden OST 2 Track 10 those are what I listened to while writing.<strong>

* * *

><p>His eyes were shut tightly, tears burning his sharingan. She was the only one he had left.<p>

'Well if you care so much about, do something about it.'

His eyes shot open when he heard the sound of needles passing him looking up he could see them passing my, they weren't aiming for him. N they were aiming for Sasuki. He didn't have time to think, hell he barely had time to move.

"SASUKI, MOVE!" Her eyes shot to him then to the needles coming towards her. This was it, she knew it, then why was her mind still on Naruto? The needles were closing in on her, she didn't have time to move only seeing a blur of blonde step in front of her. No.

Naruto grunted as twenty or so needles punctured his body, he couldn't tell if it was ten or ten thousand, his arms dropped, everything felt numb. Slowly looking back he saw Sasuki sitting on the ground, eyes wide.

'Good, she's alright.' A smile formed on his lips.

"You should have moved." He muttered out, spitting up a small amount of blood. He couldn't feel a thing, neither could Sasuki other than the pain that welled in her chest. Her eyes brimmed with tears, she didn't stop them either.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME!" She yelled, tears pouring from her eyes.

Naruto spit up more blood, his face turning back to the front, he couldn't look at her.

"I know, but my body it moved on its own. I didn't have time to think of a plan, I just knew I had to do something." He spoke, voice raspy.

Outside of the dome, Sakura had tears pouring from her eyes. Tazuna was biting his lips, drawing blood. Kakashi could feel his heart pounding in his chest, it felt like it was going to explode, his eyes hot with tears. Zabuza looked towards Haku who had a sad look on his face.

'I was right, that's his precious person.'

Stumbling back Naruto could feel his eyes getting heavy, was this the end of him?

Falling backwards he felt a pair of arms catch him. Looking up he saw Sasuki staring down at him, tears falling onto his face, he didn't care though. He gave her a bright smile.

"I'm never got to complete my dream, but you still have yours, Sasuki."

He finally understood, all this time he hated Itachi because he killed his brother, no he hated Itachi because he caused her pain, but now he was the one causing her pain. And he hated the feeling.

"Sorry." His eyes began to shut making Sasuki tremble.

'No. No. No. No. It couldn't be, he couldn't die. No.' Pressing her ear to his chest, her breathing quickened. No. There wasn't a heartbeat. Her hands shook, latching onto his shirt, sobs began to wrack her body. Pulling his limp body to her chest she buried her face into his sunny blonde hair.

'Naruto.'

Her tears soaked his hair, she felt like her throat and eyes were on fire. Removing herself from him she looked down, his eyes closed, a small smile still on his face. Looking up she saw Haku looking at her with a blank expression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:End sad music<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll kill you." Standing up Sasuki wiped the tears from her eyes, but for some strange reason it made them burn. Closing her eyes she reopened them, everything slowed down, Haku's body language, everything she could see. She could see. Her eye had transformed into two red sharingans, in her left eye a single comma mark spun around the pupil, while her in her right two comma marks spun around the pupil.<p>

"The sharingan." Haku maturated.

Sasuki's eyes expanded, she ran towards Haku, when her fist connected to his jaw she smirked. "This is for Naruto." Another punch was shot this time hitting the boy's stomach making him fall back. Another punch, hitting Haku's shoulder, and another, and another and another. Haku dropped to the ground, face bloody, Sasuki stood in front of him, sharingan glaring daggers at him, her knuckles raw, covered in blood too. She didn't care what kind of pain she had to go through, she needed to avenge him. Walking on wobbly legs said closed in on Haku. Falling to one knee her bangs hanging over her face she kept her focus on him. The mirrors around them finally shattered, the jutsu vanishing.

A sad look spread across his bloody, beat face. He truly felt sorry for the girl, he really did. Another punch was thrown at him but it missed, Sasuki collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

"You're exhausted."

Looking to Haku, she deactivated her sharingan. "Yeah, I am."

"Why don't you just kill me already?" He asked turning to her slowly.

"Naruto wouldn't want that, not matter how much I want you dead." Haku's dead shot up, his eyes wide. "Never mind change of plans." In a cold breeze the boy disappeared.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi and Zabuza stood facing one another, Zabuza being held down my Kakashi's ninja dogs. In his hand was a small ball of lightning. "Your finished Zabuza." Running forward Kakashi aimed straight for his heart only to pierce another.

Blood spurted on both men's faces. Between then stood Haku, his eyes foggy, Kakashi's hand sticking through his chest.

"H-Haku?" Kakashi stuttered in shock seeing the boy throw himself in front of the swords men. Zabuza gave a sinister laugh looking at the boy.

"Guess you spoke too soon, Kakashi." His sword was spun around his back aimed to slice Kakashi in half only for him to jump back, with Haku in his arms. Setting the now dead boy onto the ground Kakashi glared at Zabuza. Standing back up he walked towards him dodging the swing of his sword with ease. Something was off. The sword was brought down again smash into the ground, missing Kakashi.

"You can't hit me, your arm is completely numb. You can't keep up." Kakashi spoke making Zabuza growl, his hand tightening around his blade. Spinning around he swung his blade once more, and Kakashi merely stepped aside. The blade dropped from Zabuza's hand hitting the ground creating a large dent.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, the great Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist truly pathetic if you ask me."

Both men turned to see a short man dressed in a suit, his hair sticking up, not to mention the very noticeable receding hairline, behind him stood a large group of ninja.

"Gato what are you doing here?" Zabuza spoke groaning.

"Well you see Zabuza, I'm cutting you off your much too expensive so your fired." The small man shouted form across the bridge. Zabuza slowly turned back to Kakashi giving him a small nod.

"Well Kakashi looks like our fight is over, the bridge builder is safe, now would you mind handed me your kunai." Kakashi gave him a knowing tossing him a kunai. The bandages around his mouth dropped to the ground, turning he grabbed the kunai with his teeth. Looking over he saw Haku's body lying on the ground, tears began pricking from his eyes he ran forwards, kunai held in mouth.

Slicing through each goon that stood before him, his eyes locked onto his target, Gato. Grunting when a spear pierced his back he kept forward charging toward the man. Gato turned around and began running back to his ship under the bridge. Feeling a large amount of killer intent he turned around a terrified look washed across his face. Zabuza appeared in front of him slicing through his stomach, blood began pouring out from the wound, and his mouth.

"W-What have you d-done?" The man muttered before vomiting blood. Zabuza ignored him though slashing through his chest again making the man's disgusting blood squirt onto his face. Another slash mark appeared this time on his shoulder, Gato could barely stand let alone breathe, and looking back he could see the bridge stopped less than two feet away.

"I-If I die, I'm taking you with me than you get to be with that stupid brat once again." The bastard spoke, blood still seeping from his mouth.

"No, Haku is going where he belongs, but you and me were doing down below." With another cut of the kunai Gato's lifeless, bloody body fell off the bridge into the depths of the water below. Turning around he gave a harsh glare towards the goons making them step back, giving his a clear view at Haku. Walking towards him, Zabuza fell flat on his stomach revealing nine weapons lodged in his back.

Kakashi turned around seeing Sasuki walking towards him, a sad look spread across his face, when he saw her own.

Turning back he walked towards Zabuza. Leaning down he gave him a side smile, covering his sharingan eye with his headband. "Kakashi please take me to Haku, I need to see him one more time." Kakashi nodded picking Zabuza up he carried him to Haku, laying him down next to the boy he looked to his team. Sakura was still crying, Tazuna was doing his best to look away, and Sasuki had her eyes closed.

Reaching his hand up Zabuza lightly touched Haku's cheek, more tears fell from his eyes.

"Haku, I'm sorry, for everything." His eyes began closing.

Kakashi looked towards the duo. 'Maybe you will end up in the same place as Haku, I just know it.'

"Hey you still have to deal with us!" The groups' attention turned to the now smaller mod.

Suddenly an arrow was shot in front of mod making both groups look behind Kakashi. At the opposite side of the bridge stood the whole entire village, with Inari leading the person next to him was who surprised the group the most. Next to Inari stood Naruto, needles pulled from his body, bandages covering his left arm and right cheek. More tears swelled in Sasuki's eyes when she saw the blonde haired boy. When they met gazes both smiled. Bringing his hand up Naruto gave her a thumbs up, making her nod, a relieved look washed over her face.

Naruto made his way over to the team, with Inari's help of coarse though the boy didn't really do anything. Looking past Kakashi he could see Haku and Zabuza lying next to each other.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're alright." Kakashi spoke to him with an eye smile.

"Yeah, I'm all good now, just really tired."

Kakashi nodded walked over to the boy he picked him up, setting him on his back. "You did well."

Naruto nodded, letting his cheek rest against Kakashi's vest clad back. Turning he saw Sakura smiling up at him. "Naruto-kun you're alright. I'm so relieved." He gave a nod, turning his attention back to the two mods he raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sensei are you sure it's okay to leave the villagers alone to take care of those stupid goons?" Naruto asked looking between the groups and his teacher who smiled.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves."

Sure enough if only took a few good hits for the goons to jump ship.

Naruto smiled looking to his teammates. For the first time in five years he actually felt happy, really happy. Closing his eyes Naruto appeared before a large cage a pair of crimson red eyes staring back at him.

"Thanks for saving me, Kyuubi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There goes another chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this, although Naruto's death turned out a little sadder than I planned. I think I'm pulling an all-nighter as I want to get started on the next chapter which will be up tomorrow. As always thanks for reading, make sure you leave a comment letting me know what you want to read next time. And a big thanks for the favs and follows. Oh and one for thing, before you comment saying that oh Sasuki would have gotten the ems from seeing Naruto die, yeah well I don't want her to be o.p at the age of twelve to deal with it. So far i think this is my favorite chapter.<strong>

**Next time: Chunin Exams Part 1**

**Beta-d by: Yaoiboy101**


	5. Chapter 5

Blood is thicker than water

Chapter 5: Chunin Exams Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Time skip: two months after wave mission<p>

Team seven walked slowly through the streets of the village, three smaller figures weaved between the group, each with large smiles of their faces.

"Konohamru slow down!" Naruto looked onward as the brown haired girl yelled towards the boy who just smiled brightly.

"That brat really doesn't know when to listen, does he?" Sasuki spoke crossing her arms turning to Naruto who just shrugged. The group turned to see the brown haired boy now missing. Both Udon and Moegi ran after him.

"Hey let me go!"

Hearing the voice belonging to Konohamaru Sasuki and Sakura ran towards him, while Naruto followed suit.

Sasuki and Sakura turned the corner to see a boy with purple face paint and a black suit holding Konohamaru by his collar while the boy kicked his legs.

"Hey put him down." Sakura shouted glaring at the boy, next to him stood a blonde haired girl.

"No way, this brat ran into me. Now he has to pay the price." Kankuro cocked his fist back aiming for Konohamru's face. Sasuki ran forward grabbing his fist before it could make contact with the poor boy's face.

Kankuro's face washed over with shock.

"Drop the kid, now." Her voice filled with venom, Kankuro dropped Konohamaru to the ground. Standing the small boy ran behind Sasuki, holding onto her short's leg.

"Why the hell are you sand ninja here anyway?" Sasuki asked glaring at the pair who looked to one another.

"You really don't know? Were here for the chunin exams." Temari spoke, her eyebrow raised. How could they not know?

Sakura walked forwards, her eye brow raised in confusion. "Chunin exams, what's that?"

"The chunin exams are the exams every genin must take to become a chunin. All the nations send their most eligible genin to participate, making sure it fair." Naruto spoke finally catching up to his team mates. Konohamaru turned his head, letting go of Sasuki he ran to Naruto, hiding behind the elder boy who gave him a small smile.

"Naruto-nii, you need to beat that boy up, he tried to kill me, Sasuki-nee stopped him though." Naruto looked up to Kankuro glaring at the boy. Walking forwards Naruto passed by Sakura and Sasuki who both frowned. Stepping infront of Kankuro, Naruto stared blankly at him.

Kankuro clenched his fists, raising his hand he grabbed Naruto's collar pulling him to his own face.

"That really pisses me off, I beat you think your better than everyone don't you? Well that loser ran into me, he really needs to learn some manners." Kankuro yelled out making Konohamaru fume, while Temari face palmed.

'That idiot when will he learned to shut his mouth.'

Suddenly a dark feeling washed over the group, the hairs on Kankuro's neck stood up feeling the familiar chakra. His head slowly turned to the tree branch above them. Standing on the branch was a red haired boy, his arms were crossed, a large gourd strapped to his back.

"Kankuro, stop it now. Or I'll kill you." The boy hissed out. Kankuro nodded quickly dropped Naruto's collar he stepped back. Team seven watched as sand snaked around the boy's feet bringing him to the ground before them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked looking to the red headed boy.

"My name is Garra of the sand, what is your name?" Garra's puplis eyes looking towards the blonde haired boy, something about him seemed strange, he could feel something deep within the boy, and it was almost familiar.

"Naruto Uchiha." He spoke plainly. He could feel that something was off with this guy.

"I hope to see you again, Naruto Uchiha." Turning his back Garra walked off, Temari and Kankuro following closely behind him.

Naruto turned back to his team mates and the Konohamaru corps. "Be careful next time, Konohamru." Walking back to the younger Naruto nodded his head, silently asking for Sasuki and Sakura to follow him towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood infront of his students, a small smile hidden beneath his mask. In his hand he held three small pieces of paper.<p>

"The chunin exams will be beginning soon, and I nominated each of you." He spoke cooley, all three genins' head shoot up.

"What?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile holding out the three pieces of paper. Each genin grabbed their piece.

"You don't have to do this if you don't feel ready, but if you do go to room 301 next Monday." With that Kakashi turned his back walking away from the ground, smile still on his face.

Naruto looked to the paper in his hand and smiled, this was his chance, and he could finally get stronger. Sakura frowned looking up from the paper to her two teammates who both had small smirks on their lips.

'How am I supposed to keep up with these two? Naruto and Sasuki are so strong how I can possibly stay up to their strength.' Sakura began to feel depressed. 'All I'll do is drag them down.'

Naruto frowned when he turned to see Sakura looking down to the paper a sad expression on her face. Walking over he lightly set his hand on her shoulder making her head slowly raise to look at him.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll do fine, I just know it." He gave her a small smile making her blush.

'I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were.' Sakura was practically in heaven. Sasuki grunted, clearing her throat she glared at Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto we should get going, you too Sakura." The Uchiha girl turned walking out of the training field, Naruto following a few steps behind her while Sakura followed him.

* * *

><p>The group walked through the hallways of the academy each holding the paper in their hands. Up ahead was room number 306, their destination. A swarm of ninja stood around the entrance, making Sasuki raise an eye brow. This was strange.<p>

"Hey, what are you all doing out here?" She asked looking towards the ninja.

A young boy looked towards her. His hair a shiny black, in the shape of a bowl, a horrid green jump suit covering his body.

"We are here for the exams, however they will not let us in." Sasuki nodded looking towards the two leaf ninja that guarded the door.

"I'm Lee, by the way." He spoke giving her a cheesy smile, light reflecting from his teeth making her cringe.

"I'm Sasuki, this is Naruto and Sakura." Lee turned to look at the two other pre-teens standing behind her. His eyes turned to hearts seeing the pink haired girl. He ran towards her dropping to one knee he stared up at her.

"You are the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. PLEASE LET ME PROTECT YOU!" He screamed making everyone around him cringe, meanwhile Sakura looked in disgust.

"NO!"

Lee's head dropped, a black ora spreading around him, making Naruto's face drop.

'What is with this guy?'

His attention was removed from the strange boy when he felt a sharp elbow hit his side. Turning his head he saw Sasuki looking to the sigh above the door, a sly smirk on her face. Without words he knew what was going on.

"Sakura let's go." Turning his back he began walking towards the stairs. Sakura quickly turned from the black bowl haired boy who was now leaning against the wall, anime tears falling down his face. She slowly walked back to Naruto and Sasuki who were standing on the bottom steps leading to the next floor.

The large crowd of genin looking towards the three. Naruto poked his head from corner of the wall, small smirk on his face.

"By the way, room 301 is on the next floor this is 201, simple genjutsu." He head disappeared from view, each ninja exchanged a look before bursting into a sprint, running to the floor above. The two chunin guarding the door smiled. This year was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>The large group of genin walked to the door of room 306. Grabbing the door nod Naruto slowly opened the door, the group stopped in their tracks when they saw inside. The room was almost completely filled with ninja, each with harsh glares directed towards the group.<p>

"Well if it isn't the rookies." One boy spoke looking to Naruto, who remained emotionless.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto turned to have a blonde haired girl thrown onto him. Panic washed over him. Grabbing the girls arm's he softly tossed her off him. Ino stood infront of him pouting, making his sweat drop.

"Naruto-kun your finally here, I've been waiting." Shikamaru and Chouji walked to her sides followed by Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"Hey Sasuki, how's it going?" Kiba spoke to the Uchiha, followed by a smirk and a wink. She wanted to gag.

"Leave me alone, dog breathe." She spoke back turner her head looking away from Kiba who crossed his arms.

"Hey Naruto, long time so see." Shikamaru announced, both hands in his pockets a lazy expression on his face. It was always the same with this guy.

"I'm surprised you're here Shikamaru, thought you'd be too lazy to do a single mission to even become a real ninja." Shikamaru sighed looking back to the ceiling his arms holding his head.

"It was a drag that's for sure."

"Hey you guys." A new voice spoke out making the rookies all turn their heads to notice a blue **(AN: Blue-grey? I don't really know how to describe Kabuto's hair.) **haired boy, large round glass sitting on his noise, a leaf headband above them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the guy. 'He has the leaf had band, I've never seen this guy before. Maybe he just moved here or something, he seems pretty young.'

"My names Kabuto, I heard you guys were the new rookies so I thought I would come over and say hello." Sakura smiled at the older boy.

"It's nice to meet you Kabuto, I'm Sakura. Is this your first exam too?" The pink haired girl asked.

Kabuto smiled. "No this is actually my seventh." He spoke scratching the back of his head.

Kiba laughed loudly. "Wow you must really suck then, huh?" Kabuto shrugged.

"I guess, though you are able to get louds of information." A smirk formed on his lips, his hand dropping from his head into his pocket pulling out a stack of blank cards.

"You see these? These are information cards, name any genin, chunin or jounin and I get show you all kinds of information about them." Sasuki looked to the cards then back to the boy.

"Give me Rock Lee, Garra of the Sand, and Naruto Uchiha." She spoke calmly bending down to look at cards being held in Kabuto's hands. Naruto turned raising an eyebrow to Sasuki. Kabuto grabbed three cards from his deck setting them on the tile floor.

"Rock Lee, belongs to team 10 along with Neji Hyuuga and Tenten trained by Might Guy. 137 D-ranked missions, 39 C-ranked missions and 19 B-ranked. Taijutsu is his specialty. Garra of the Sand, teammates are Temari and Kankuro, completed 208 D-ranked missions, 174 C-ranked missions, and 93 B-ranked missions." Kabuto's eyes went wide as he read on.

"Says here that after completing a mission he doesn't have a scratch on him, remarkable."

The rookies all turned looking to the red haired boy who sat at the far back of the room staring out the window, the same thing Naruto used to do.

"And lastly Naruto Uchiha, belongs to Team 7, teammates with Sasuki Uchiha and Sakura Haruno trained under Kakashi Hatake. Completed 189 D-ranked missions, 32 C-ranked missions, and 1 A-ranked mission. Rookie of the year of his graduating class, younger brot-

Kabuto was cut off when Naruto snatched the card from his hand, burning it to ashes. "I think that's enough."

The door to the room slammed open making everyone turn towards the sound. A tall man stood in the threshold, dressed in a black cloak, two large scars crossing his face. Everyone watched in silence as he made his way to the front of the room.

"It's time to begin, I am Ibiki Morino your proctor and from this moment on your worst enemy." The man spoke a sinister smile on his face.

"Now let's begin, hand over your paper work and grab a number, this will determine where you sit. After everyone is seated we will begin the written exam."

* * *

><p>After everyone was seated Ibiki began passing the test papers out. Sasuki sat at the very back of the class while Naruto sat in the middle and Sakura at the front. Setting his head down on the table Naruto stared at the back of the kid infront of him, could this test began already? Feeling a soft tap on his shoulder he turned his head.<p>

"N-N-Na-Naruto-kun are you alright?" It was Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan, heir to the clan. He sighed, he didn't get her, well he didn't get any girl for the matter of fact, though if he had to say anyone it would be Sasuki.

"Yes I am fine." He raised an eyebrow when her face turned bright red which made him sigh.

'_Don't tell me it's another fan-girl they're the worst.'_

She quickly turned her head back to the front her finger fiddling together. Both turned when they heard chalk hit the black board.

"Everyone eyes front, there are a few rules we must go over before we take the test. Rule number one, you will began the test with a perfect score of ten points, if you get all ten questions correct you pass with a perfect ten. The sentinels around you are there to watch you, which brings us to rule number two. If you're caught cheating two pints are taken from your score, if your caught cheating five times you fail. Also this test will be weighted as a team whole which means if one person fails the whole team does. One more thing, fifteen minutes before the test is up you will be given the tenth question." He spoke making almost every candidate look in shock.

"Now let's begin."

Naruto looked down at his test, b=pencil held in hand eye brow raised in speculation.

'What kind of questions are these, I doubt anyone in here will be able to solve them.' His eyes scanned over the text, each problem harder than the last.

Meanwhile Sasuki was thinking the same thing, pencil tapping her chin. 'I can't seem to figure out a single one of these problems, what kind of test is this.'

Her eyes removed from the paper looking to the ninja sitting around the class staring at her every movements. Her eyes narrowed when she saw one their hands began to write rapidly on the clip board.

'Some just got nailed. And that's another thing, they make more of a fuss about cheating than the test itself, almost like they expect us all to cheat. Only a two point reduction, usually if your caught cheating even once that's it. So why?' As if a light bulb lit above her head her eyes went wide.

'That's it, this about more than the written exam, this is less about to test our knowledge but more about your ability to get information, it all makes sense now. I wonder if anyone else has figured it out yet.' Little to her knowledge Naruto had figured it out as well. Sasuki looked to the boy infront of her, the Uchiha fan on his shirt. Naruto.

She watched as he slowly began to write on his paper, it was father outside the answer box, as if it was a note of some kind. Looking closely she smirked, she had to give the idiot some props sometimes he could be smart.

_Use your eyes._

That's what was written on his paper, two sets of sharingan eyes now activated. She copied his hand movements as he began to write quickly on his paper.

'Not bad Naruto, not bad at all.'

Minutes began ticking by at they both filled out their papers. As the time began passing by genin began leaving the room, failing their exams.

Sasuki smiled down at her paper which was completely filled in. Looking back to the clock she noticed they only had fifteen minutes left, on cue Ibiki walked back to the front of the class.

"Now for the tenth question we have a few rules. Each of you has the option to not be given the question."

"What's the catch?" Someone in the back shouted, making the man smirk.

"Well if you don't take it you fail. But if you do take it but answer incorrect, you also fail and will be unable to ever take the chunin exams ever again." Outrage spread across the room.

"That's bull man, lots of people here have taken the exam before." Naruto turned to see Kiba standing from his seat his finger pointing towards the instructor.

A small laugh came from his throat. "Well I guess you're just unlucky, if you don't want to take the chance you can leave now." Ibiki spoke.

Naruto looked around, hands slowly began to rise, genin began to stand leaving the classroom with their team following suit. Turning back he looked to Sasuki who nodded, then back to Sakura.

Ibiki looked around as teams began leaving the room. "Alright this is your last chance, leave now or take the risk of failing." Neither one of the members of team seven made any sign of movement.

"Now for the last question I would like to tell you all, you passed."

Jaws dropped around the classroom.

"Wait what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for the first part of the chunin exam. Pretty boring chapter if you ask me, it was surprisingly difficult to write for some reason, also I am aware I missed I good amount of things I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way so we can get to the good stuff. Next chapter we will finally learn about BSE from a few chapters ago. We will be to see a certain Uchiha sometime soon too. Thanks again for reading, and sorry for the short chapter the next few will definitely be way longer at least 8k. New chapter up next weekend, maybe even two. Finals are starting Thursday then moving into the following Thursday, we have a three day weekend so I can probably write a good amount. After next week I think I will only be have one test to take, as I may be exempt from my psychology exam. Anyway let me stop rambling.<strong>

**Next time: Chunin Exams part two**

**Look out for two new stories coming soon: The Rabbit Goddess and the Prince; Naruto X Kaguya. And an yet to be named or started fic, dedicated to ****Naruto Gremory****; Naruto and Tokyo Ghoul crossover Naruto X Touka, maybe more.**

**Beta-d by: Yaoiboy101**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Blood is thicker than water

Chapter 6: Chunin Exam Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Once the events of the first test were completed, Naruto and the rest of the genin met outside of the area designated to the second stage. Training ground forty-four, or better known as the Forest of Death.<p>

Team Seven scanned over the location, eerie noises came from the location, no wonder it was guarded by the large fence.

"This place is super creepy." Spoke Sakura nervously trying not to jump from the strange noises.

Infront of them stood a purple haired women, a sinister smirk worn proudly on her lips.

"It sure is, they don't call this place the Forest of Death for nothing and soon enough you're going to find out why." Sasuki's face dropped when she spotted the small sign behind their proctor.

**WARNING YOU WILL DIE**

This place doesn't seem that scary.

"Alright now let's get started." Her hand disappeared behind her back, reappearing with a thick stack of paper. "These are consent forms, each one of you must sign one of these to be eligible for stage two of the exams."

"Why do we have to sign those?" Sakura asked confused about the papers.

Anko smiled. "Well some of you won't make it out of this test alive, in case of that I won't be held responsible when that happens." She finished with a small laugh.

Each genin looked to her in shock.

Handing the papers to the closest genin she began to speak again. "For this part of the exam each of you will need to use every ounce of both your strength and knowledge. This is a survival test after all. But first I will give you all some useful information. The forty-fourth battle training zone, it has forty-four locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest inside. At the heart of the forest is a locked tower, located exactly ten kilometers from each of the forty-four gates. It's in this confined area where you will undergo the survival test of the chunin exams." Her hand was moved to the inside of the trench coat.

"This is an anything goes battle to get your hands on these." In each of her hands were two scrolls, one heaven scroll and one earth scroll.

"All together twenty-six teams will be competing so half will be going after the heaven scroll while the other half goes after the earth scroll. Each team will be given one scroll, the one you don't have is the one you'll be hunting for."

Sasuki looked from the two scrolls then back to Anko. "So then how to we pass the test?"

"You will have to bring both a heaven and an earth scroll to the tower, within five days."

Ino's eyes budged from her face. "What! Five days stuck in there!" She screamed pointing to the dark forest.

Beside her Chouji had a terrified expression on his face too. "What are we going to do for food?!"

"Just look around, this forest has plenty off food and water."

"That's not all the forest has lots of, there are man eating beasts and deadly plants, you would be lucky enough to survive just that." Kabuto said looking past Anko and into the forest.

Chouji's shoulders dropped making a tick mark appeared on Ino's forehead. "It's called survival for a reason you idiot."

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified, first if all three members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls within five days. Number two if a member cannot continue. And lastly and most importantly not a single one of you is allowed to look inside the scroll. There are times a ninja must carry secret documents, the scroll rule is to test your integrity. Alright once you sign your consent form go get your scroll and choose a gate." Anko spoke pointing to the small stand infront of the tall fence.

Soon each genin had filled out the form, handing it to the jounin they all received a scroll in return.

Team Seven stood infront of gate twelve watching as the lock began falling from the handle onto the ground below.

"Alright heads up maggots, the second part of the test has now begun!"

Naruto smiled, Sasuki and Sakura standing on either side of him. "Sasuki, Sakura, let's go."

All three sprinted off into the forest.

On the opposite side of the training ground another group of three took off into the forest, each with the grass headband on their forehead. "You know who were looking for." A female voice spoke, her hand holding onto the straw hat that ley on her head.

"Yeah those three brats." Another spoke back, each with a sinister smile on their faces.

Another group of three jumped through the trees, one a young black haired female, a black haired boy and another boy dressed in bandages each wearing camo clothing.

"We have one target so let's stay focused." The bandaged boy spoke his single eye focused ahead.

On the top of a tree above two figures were crouched watching the young ninja began part two of the exam. Both dressed in maroon colored cloaks, a black skull stamped on the back. Each with a familiar mask hiding their faces, a white rabbit and a black wolf.

"Things are getting interesting, huh rabbit." The voice was dark and strong.

"Yeah, let's find the boy, we don't want to disappoint the king do we?" Her voice was also dark, but soft.

The two stood from the tree branch, disappearing in a black flash leaving on the burnt wood on the tree remaining.

**-With Team Seven-**

After a little while of traveling team seven had taken a small break, now standing in a small opening. They had yet to find a single group, let alone a single ninja.

"Naruto, Sakura we should get going, it's best not to stay in one place for too long." Sasuki spoke looking to her teammates. To their surprise a kunai flew out of the trees puncturing the lone tree behind the female Uchiha heir.

Jumping out of the way as a swarm of shuriken that flew towards where they has stood seconds before.

"Whoever you are come out, now." Sasuki yelled out, sure enough a lone figure stepped out of the brush.

A metal mask covering his mouth, four lines were seen in the center, fabric covered the boy's upper face, leaving only holes for his eyes to see through.

"So you got me, now which one of you has it, or will I have to take all three of you out." His voice was raspy do to the mask, but they could hear him just fine. The boy took off sprinting towards the group, making Sasuki jumping into the air.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." **

Ten or so small fire balls launched towards the boy who simply dodged them with ease. Grabbing a kunai Naruto threw it towards were the rain ninja would step. Jumping back before the weapon could puncture his foot, it gave Sasuki time to jump into the air delivering a powerful kick to his side sending him into a tree.

Landing on her hands and feet she jumped away when she saw a paper bomb hit the ground next to her. A loud explosion followed, Sasuki's eyes shot open when a kunai pressed against her next.

"Sorry but this is one test you fail, hand over the scroll or you die."

Her eyes shadowed over while her signature smirk formed on her lips. A kunai was thrown down by Naruto, this was her chance, the ninja jumped back. The kunai hovered under her sandal.

'Focus my chakra.'

She lowered herself to the ground, her left foot kicked out, and kunai hovering above it. Her leg spun, sending the kunai straight at the enemy, who didn't have time to think until the weapon had made its way burying itself into his stomach. His body fell to the ground, trying to get up, only for his body to be pushed back into the ground. Naruto stood above him, his foot on top of his back.

Naruto looked to Sasuki who quickly ran towards him, he saw that her sharingan was activated, two-tomoes sharing back at his blue eyes.

"Sasuki, Sakura stay on guard, chances are this guy's not alone. The others could strike at any moment." Naruto spoke as he pressed his foot harder on the ninja making his cough out a small amount of blood.

"I wish, I can alone not to arouse suspicion."

Naruto stared down at him before grabbing a kunai and burying it into his neck making Sakura turn away.

"Don't worry, with him gone that's another team we don't have to worry about." His hands reached down to search the now dead boy for a scroll but he found none.

"Come on, let's get going." Sasuki said removing her eyes from the lifeless boy and Naruto.

"Wait." Sasuki turned to see Naruto staring at a small hole in the trees. Sakura and Sasuki both looked into it, the sound of wind hit their ears. They had no time to move when a large gust of wind hit them dead on. On the opposite end the three grass ninja from before stood.

"You two fan out and make sure you keep your eyes open. I want to handle this on my own." She voice filled with venom.

Sasuki watched as the women began walking forward, towards where the wind had hit them.

'Who is that?'

She jumped back when she felt a presence behind her, there stood her pink haired team mate.

"Sakura." Hearing footsteps coming their way Sasuki grabbed another kunai holding it out in front of her.

Out of the trees ran Naruto.

"There you guys are, I was worried." Naruto spoke, panting as he smiled to his two teammates. Sasuki narrowed her eyes, glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuki, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, stepping to the side, the sound of a kunai hitting a tree followed.

"Who the hell are you, where's the real Naruto?" Her voice dark, hands balled into fists.

"What are you talking about, SAsuki?" Naruto spoke, his left eye brow raised in confusion.

She didn't move, just continued glaring at him. "No, Naruto would never say something like that, besides Naruto keeps his kunai pouch on his right leg, yours is on the left."

"Now tell me, who are you?"

"Well aren't we the clever one." The creepy voice spoke before Naruto turned into a cloud of smoke which now stood a pale skinned women, purple ropes tired around her waist, a straw hat on her head.

Her hand was raised, removing the hat. "You're good, this promises to be quiet the fight."

**-With Naruto-**

The blonde boy jumped from tree to tree, after waking up with a killer headache he began rushing back to his teammates, hoping they were where he had last seen with them.

A large shadow covered the area around him making him stop on the next branch. Slowly he turned around, his breathe caught in her throat, and above him was the biggest snake he had ever seen.

"Great."

The snake's head barreled down onto turn, barley giving him enough time to jump onto a nearby tree. He watched as the snake slithered towards the tree, its tail coming trait for him. Making a move to jump, Naruto's foot was caught by the tail, pulling his body to the ground, the air knocking out of his lungs. It began coiling around his body making him groan in pain.

"Dammit, let me go!" Trying to get out from the coils, it was no use though. The snake looked at him before opening its mouth, swallowing Naruto whole.

**-With Sasuki and Sakura-**

Sasuki and Sakura stared at earth scroll that now sat in the palm of her hand. "Ah, you would love to get your hands on our earth scroll, I would go so nicely with that heaven scroll of yours." Her tongue slipped between her lips, latching onto the scroll before pulling it into her mouth, much to Sasuki and Sakura's disgust.

"Well when this fight is all over one of us will have both scrolls." She spoke her smake-like eyes staring at Sasuki.

"While the other will be dead."

Both ninja's eyes shot open. Killer intent spread through the area. Both could see two figures, falling dead to the ground. It was them.

Sakura dropped to the forest floor, tears falling down her cheeks. Sasuki dropped to her knees, her mouth tasted sour. He shut his eyes before vomiting on the ground. Taking a breath he fell back.

'Her thirst for blood, i-it's sickening. Looking at her eyes I saw the moment of my own death. W-Wh-what is she?' Turning her head she looked to Sakura, she was frozen in pure fear.

'We've got get away, and fast.'

A sinister laugh was heard from the strange women making Sasuki's eyes look to her with fear.

"You're paralyzed with fear, I truly thought you would be more of a challenge."

'That's it.' She bit his lip, the taste of metal spread throughout her mouth, blood dripped from her lips, falling to her shorts.

The women's arm raised, two kunai held by her fingers.

"So that's how it is." Her eyes looked to the two kunai that had stuck themselves into the tree behind the genin. They were gone. Her eyes focused on the blood that marked the ground where Sasuki last was.

"She used pain to break away from the K.I. I sent out, not bad."

In the tree above her Sasuki sat leaning against the trunk, Sakura sitting infront of her. "Sasuki are you alright." She was stopped when the Uchiha's hand clamped down over her mouth. Sakura turned her head when a familiar shadow spread over them.

Her hands grabbed Sasuki's arms turning her attention to her. Both jumped away as a similar snake bit down on the tree branch.

"How, I dint even notice. I'm losing it!" Sasuki's eyes widened when she saw the women's eyes staring back at her. "NO STAY AWAY!" The snake launched itself towards Sasuki who grabbed a handful of shuriken. The snake fell dead on the ground once each shuriken hit its mark.

Falling to a branch Sasuki's breath was labored, her eyes still wide, trained to the dead snake. An arm popped from the body before the women's body came from the reptile, her tongue licking her lips.

Sasuki watched as the women began wrapping around the tree, her entire lower body was like a snake. She was coming right at her, her hand reaching out to grab ahold of Sasuki only to be blocked by a swarm on kunai and shuriken hitting the area between them.

"I've never seen you look this bad Sasuki." A few branches away Naruto stood, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face, two sharingan eyes looking back at her.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGIANST, GO WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Sasuki yelled, anger almost palpable in her voice, which made Naruto frown.

"So Naruto you managed to escape my little friend, I knew you could do it, the timing is surprising however." The snake like women spoke, looking back to the girl whose sharingan eyes narrowed.

'Dammit, he won't go, that stubborn idiot what do I do?' Sasuki's fists clenched shut as she looked to the women.

"You can have it." She spoke making Sakura and Naruto stare at her in shock.

"The scroll, you can have it." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the white heaven scroll, holding it out to the women. "Take it and leave us alone."

Naruto glared at his teammate. "Sasuki what the hell are you doing." Pushing chakra to the soles of his feet he jumped to the branch his teammate stood on.

"What the hell, don't give away our scroll, what are you thinking." He yelled her. Naruto's eyes left her own before looking to the women who smiled.

Sasuki's arm cocked back throwing the scroll to the women, but it was never caught. Naruto's arm was raised into the air, in the center of his palm he held the scroll.

"You fool, are you just going to give up so easily." Naruto yelled turning back to her, his eyes wide, pupils dilated.

Naruto had no time to move until it was too late. Her fist hit his cheek with such force. Falling from the branch he grabbed onto another, swinging himself onto it he panted. His cheek now dark purple, a small amount of blood dripping onto the branch. The women smiled, such strength, that girl was definitely the right choice.

Team seven stared in shock as the women's lower half turned back into human legs, her sleeve raised with her opposite hand.

"A pity really, I have no interest for the scroll, I could easily take it once I kill you three." Black markings showed on her wrist, traveling up to her elbow, blood was smeared across the markings.

"**Summoning Jutsu."**

A large gust of wind hit Sasuki sending her to the tree behind her. Gasping when her back hit the trunk. Trees where torn down making room for the large snake that had appeared. Slowly getting to her feet Sasuki jumped away when the snake's head fell onto the tree, instantly crushing it.

Landing on another branch Sasuki stared up at the women who sat on the head of the large snake, glaring down at the group. Her attention moved to Naruto who looked like he was about to kill someone which made her smile, looking back to Sasuki her smile never dropped.

"You will make a fine treat for him, a real shame it has to be you though, such a talented ninja. You show so much promise." The snake began coming at Sasuki who grunted in pain looking to her ankle.

"Damn it." Standing up only for her body to fall back to the tree branch.

The snake never hit though, her head raised, eyes widening at what she saw. Naruto stood, facing her direction the snakes head pressed to his back.

"You fool, why won't you move?" His head slowly raised, blood seeping from his lips. But what shocked her the most was the two blood red eyes that stared back at her, this wasn't his normal sharingan. No this was different, his pupils were slited, no comma marks to be seen, these eyes they were evil almost like they were no longer his own.

She dropped to her knees, eyes trained to him, fists clenched onto her shorts. "Stop doing that. Stop protecting me! Just stop!" She screamed making Naruto smile.

"Just shut up." His hand let go of the snake, he didn't have time to move for his body to be thrown into a tree.

"Tch." Grabbing a kunai she threw it at the snake, making it disappear in a cloud is smoke.

"Sakura, watch Naruto, ill handle her." Sakura was about to protest but stopped when she noticed Sasuki had already disappeared, her attention was turned to the unconscious boy beside her.

Sasuki landed down on a branch directly across from the dark haired women. Her eyes closed, a clam expression on her face._'_

Her head was raised to the sun shining above her, the light hitting her face.

"NO!" She head shot up, eyes stared at the grass ninja.

"It has finally happened, her Uchiha blood has come to a boil." The women spoke crouching down getting into a fighting stance. 'I think I'll play with her a little while.'

Sasuki crouched down as well, pulling a kunai from her pocket raising it to her mouth before holding it between his teeth.

The fight has begun.

With her arms held behind her Sasuki sprinted at the women whose arms began to raise, a pulse of wind followed. Seeing this Sasuki jumped into the air throwing a barrage of shuriken at the female who merely moved her head. Landing sideways on a tree Sasuki launched herself towards her. Her leg kicking out, foot hitting her arm. The force pushed her back creating marks in the dirt. Spinning in the air she kicked her leg out hitting her arm again. Flipping over her she ducked under a powerful kick, flipping back towards she landed on all fours. Sasuki noticed as the women began running towards her, her movements began to slow. Her fists threw at her, ducking and blocking each one with her own.

The women jumped over her but before she could throw a punch she was shocked when she felt a fist hit her face. Stumbling back she looked at Sasuki in shock.

The women turned begging to run circles around Sasuki, but she kept her eyes trained to her face, waiting for the attack.

'I can see! I CAN SEE!'

Taking a breath she blew two large fireballs at the women breaking her path sending her flying into a tree. Taking another breath she got back into a fighting stance waiting for her next attack.

"Such mastery of the sharingan and at such a young age, you're a true Uchiha after all!"

She disappeared, only to reappear behind Sasuki kicking her in the back, sending her flying to the trees, standing up she glared at her, raising her hands she blew another large fire ball at her which she simply jumped over.

'Dammit, I'm no match for her.'

Her arms slammed into the ground creating a massive gust of wind. Jumping up Sasuki landed upside down on the branch above her, pushing off the branch she grabbed onto the women, wrapping her arms and legs around her body. Both fell to the forest floor, the snake-like women's head hitting the ground first. Not wasting time she jumped back watching as the body went limp. A sigh escaped her lips, though it didn't last when she saw the body turn into mud.

'Substitution!' It was too late, a hand grabbed ahold of his neck, lifting her two feet off the ground, her small body was thrown across the area. A fist hit her stomach making her fly into the ground, so much force a small crater was seen around her body.

The women appeared over her picking her up by her collar she threw her back into the clearing. Running next to her body, her leg kicked out, nailing Sasuki in the face. She fell to the ground clutching his beaten and bruised face.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be, the Uchiha clan should thank me for killing you." Her eyes slowly opened, her hands removing themselves from her face, a smirk now showing. A small bomb went off behind the women knocking her to the ground, Sasuki jumped into the air throwing a handle full after handful of shuriken, each one wrapping the women to the tree behind her. In her mouth and hands was ninja wire, pulling her head back the women was slung into the tree, shock on her face.

"Impossible, this jutsu, it's the sharingan triple windmill attack."

Biting down hard on the wire Sasuki glared at the tied up women, putting her hands together she moved through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." **

Fire spread around Sasuki, then spreading to the wire that traveled between herself and the women. The fire ran across the wire with so much force it created a large hole in the tree the only thing that could be heard was the cringe worthy scream the women left before being completely incinerated. Sasuki dropped to one knee, the fire around her finally vanishing.

"I was wrong about you Sasuki-chan, you are the exact specimen I was looking for, and I will turn you into the perfect weapon, the perfect shinobi, the perfect Uchiha." Sasuki's eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice once again.

"You are definitely his brother, if anything your eyes are even stronger than Itachi's."

"Who are you?" Sasuki yelled glaring at the man.

"My name is Orochimaru, and as to what I want, well that will have to wait until the next time we meet. First you have to pass this test, then defeat the Hidden Sound ninja that serve me." Sasuki stood up getting ready to fight once again when she saw Orochimaru start to make hand sighs.

Her eyes went wide when the man's head irrupted from his now long neck. Sasuki gasped when the man's teeth sunk into her neck as fast as it happened Orochimaru's head went back to his body, sinister smile on his face.

Three tomoes appeared on Sasuki's neck. Gasping in pain her eyes slammed shut, teeth clenching as her arm raised grabbing the pained area. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. Her muscles clenched, her head dropping. Sakura watched, her eyes wide as her teammate cringed in pain.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She spoke, pauses before each word, her breathing becoming rapid.

"Kukuku, I just gave you a little gift, well I must be going." His body sank into the ground, before disappearing from view.

"AHHHHH!"

Jumping down from the tree Sakura landed next to Sasuki gasping when her teammate collapsed to the ground.

**-Elsewhere-**

Two ANBU stood infront of a pile of bodies, between them was Anko, a grave expression on her face.

Six bodies lay of the ground, each dead, fingers and toes pulled form their bodies, both eyes missing.

"We must tell Hokage-sama about this." One of the ANBU spoke his eyes staring at the corpses.

"If the killers are who I think they are we must hurry." Both ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

'I never thought the chunin exams would attract the attention of them.' Anko thought, fear hidden deep within her heart.

'Ketsueki Koya Teikoku, I never thought you would reappear.' Turning her back she walked away leaving the bodies to be dealt with.

The two ANBU landed infront of the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama, they-ve made their return." The aging man raised his head, sighing.

"Blood Shed Empire, what a surprise."

**-Later With Team Seven-**

Sasuki's eyes shot open, sharingan spinning rapidly. Looking around she could see her team, and other standing around. Looking forward she saw Naruto standing above in front of a unknown boy while was Sakura lying on the ground, cut and bruises covering their bodies. Her eyes turned to see Rock Lee lying face down on the ground, she could see Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji hiding in the brush.

Looking black her eyes narrowed the three sound ninja in front of her.

"You tried to kill us didn't you?" She slowly began walking forward her dark hair covering her face, the black haired sound ninja smirked in annoyance.

"Hell yeah we did and what are you gonna do about it?" He yelled at Sasuki. Naruto raised his head glaring at the three sound ninja.

"Daku shut up." Both of the ninja next to him whispered fairly.

All the genins' eyes widened when Sasuki disappeared, reappearing behind Daku.

"Then you won't mind if I kill you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sasuki didn't waste any time, pushing Doku down into the ground with her foot. She grabbed onto his arms, pulling them back.

The Uchiha smirked, pulling tightly on the arms of the boy.

"You seem to be fond of these arms of yours."

The mummy looking boy's eyes widened.

Pulling, Doku's arms back, a painful scream sent shivers down the genins' necks. Blood began to spurt from the sound ninja's broken arms. Naruto stared at the black markings that began to spread across Sasuki's neck. Standing up he began walking towards her, grabbing onto the collar of her shirt he pulled her off the boy. Sasuki slowly turned around glaring at Naruto.

"What are you doing, Naruto." Her voice venomous. Looking over her shoulder he looked to the group of sound ninja.

"You two best be going, and take him with you." The two ran over slinging Doku over their shoulders they left the area that surrounded the teams.

"Let's get going we have to make it to the tower." Sakura spoke, Lee's team jumped down from the trees picking up the bowl haired boy. Shikamaru looked to Naruto, a lazy smile on his face.

"Yeah, let's go Chouji, Ino." The three groups left making their way towards the tower to conclude the second stage of the chunin exams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Comments, Favorites and Follows are must appreciated.**

**Stay tuned for a new storie: The Prince and the Goddess**

**Beta-d by: Yaoiboy101**


End file.
